


Physica Barriers 2

by rosina_zombie



Series: Physical Barriers [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosina_zombie/pseuds/rosina_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Physical Barriers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TEEN WOLF

Physical Barriers

Chapter One

Season Two

Derek sat in the hospital chair "aren't going to talk to him?" a Nurse stopped at the door.

"Why he's asleep" he answered her.

"It is always best to talk to coma patients" she left.

Derek stood and walked up to the glass. Stiles was asleep in the hospital bed with plaster over his entire body and a band-aid on his cheek. A bandage wrapped around his head.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Did you go to see Stiles?" Jackson asked

Isaac poured the coffee "yeah I went at the weekend" he said "he has been out almost two months"

"I'm sure he'll be fine and back to his usual self" Scott smiled

"I know….do you know if Derek's been to see him," he asked.

"I do not know but Stiles Dad said that if he sees' Derek Hale anywhere near this hospital room he would arrest him" Isaac explained.

The door opened Derek walked in he walked and sat "morning" he kept his sunglasses on.

"Morning Derek" Scott stated.

"Can I get an all-day breakfast and black coffee" he ordered.

"Coming up" Isaac went; Scott and Jackson looked at him "what" he took the sunglasses of and tucked them into his pocket.

"Did you see Stiles?" he asked.

"No I'm not allowed to remember I don't feel like getting arrested," he said Jackson and Scott shared a look.

Isaac walked back over with fresh coffee and poured him a cup "Scott I'm going to the hospital to see Stiles do you want to come?" he asked.

"Sure when you've finished here," he asked "yeah thanks" Scott kissed him.

Derek made a face.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Dude I bought you the latest spider-man" Isaac placed it down "hurry up and wake up I don't really want to admit but I kind of miss ya" Isaac sat.

Scott stood by the doors arms folded leaning against the frame.

"Hey, I'm saving up for the white party….Scott's coming with….its soon you got to come you kept on about it to me" Isaac said.

"I'm sure we can all go even Derek," Scott said.

Isaac laughed "I can't believe that arsehole hasn't come to see you," Isaac said "really how you can befriend with him Scott" Scott walked over and put both hands on his shoulders.

"It's a very detailed story"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Markus clapped his hands Derek watched him Allison sat down "have you been to see him yet?" she asked

"No" he handed Markus his pacifier

"And why not," she asked.

"Why….Stiles is a part of us his a friend even I still don't understand why he cares about you but he does," she said.

"Look I came here to see Markus," Derek said.

"Fine" Allison said "so back to work then," he asked her.

Allison nodded "dads agreed to have him while I went back to work" "baaa baaa a" Markus babbled Allison stroked his hair down flat.

"I swear I heard him say mummy nearly," she said.

"His only 8 months give him enough time," Derek said Allison stuck her tongue out.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Melissa checked Stiles vitals she looked down at him "everyone's worried about you" she said "your dad says you grounded" There was a knock on the door she turned round "Isaac back again" she asked.

"Yeah I want to see him as much as possible" Isaac walked and sat down in the chair he folded his arms.

"Are you and Scott coming for dinner?" she asked.

"I think he mentioned something about Sunday".

"I'll do a roast and invite John too he needs cheering up," Melissa said to him "I will see you later grab me if anything changes," she asked "okay" Melissa left the room.

"The new Resident Evil came out this weekend…thought we could do what we usually do" Isaac said "Remember now we were waiting for it to be cheaper on 3DS…..now here bringing it out on PlayStation and Xbox…..I wish you would wake up I know how much you hate being in one place too long".

Isaac sighed as he sat back on the seat "I've been with Scott 2 months can you believe that…..Danny is still not back though" Isaac said.

"Just wake up Genim please"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek stood at the window "I knew you were coming to see Stiles" Derek suddenly stood up straight and turned his head.

Melissa held a clipboard to her chest "don't worry your secrets safe with me" she said.

"Do you know what would really help…..if he hears a different voice" she left, Derek turned back to the window.

"Nothing is going to work nothing" he shoved his hands into his jacket pocket and walked, he stopped.

Derek placed his hand on the handle and then opened the door he walked in and then walked to sit on the chair "I feel like a right twat sitting here talking to you…..what am I expected to say to you" Derek said

"I was awake when you turned up the apartment," Derek said "I wanted to push you away"

"I am not going to apologise to you for sleeping with other people we are not in a relationship…..but I will apologise for what happened to you because I shouldn't have" Derek stood up.

"I hate you" a scratchy voice came from behind him. Derek came to a stop opening his eyes and sighed.

"I hate the very ground you walk on," Stiles said. Derek turned around Stiles was watching him on "but yet I can't help not wanting you" he said to him.

"I'll get a nurse" Derek turned away from him again.

Stiles' head moved to the side.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Isaac hugged Stiles "watch it ow" Isaac sat down "why can't I remember anything?" Stiles cast arm lay on a pillow next to his body.

"Your head was really affected" Melissa patted his knee.

"Glad to have you back kid," John said.

Stiles smiled.

"We've been here for hours let's give Stiles come rest," Melissa said.

"Can I stay a bit longer?" asked Isaac.

"Of course" Melissa and John left.

"Melissa said Derek was here for hours," Isaac said.

"Yeah" Stiles smiled

"Did he have much to say for his self?"

"No as usual" Stiles looked at his hand "it feels weird" he flexed his fingers.

"It will, it has been in a cast for over 2 months and not moved," Isaac said.

Stiles sighed "so you and Scott McCall," he said.

Isaac nodded "I am. When you getting out of the hospital?" he asked.

"No idea I hope it's soon I want to go home" he yawned "I need to have Physical therapy on my hand and elbow," he said.

"Your fine"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

The guy massaged Stiles arm "does that feel any better"

Stiles closed his eyes "it feels weird" he told him.

"I know it will do but you need to keep at it," he said to him "That's all, for now, Stiles" he stood up "yeah thanks," he said as the guy left.

Stiles leaned "tough huh" came a voice.

Stiles looked up a guy with blonde hair cut short sat at the chair "um…yeah" the guy smiled and held out his hand "I'm Liam".

"Stiles"

"I am an artist just about to start West L.A College," Liam said to him.

"Wow I've applied there for a teaching course," said Stiles.

"So what accident was you in?" asked Liam.

"Car my jeep…I think I can't remember" he said "I am sorry," he said "it's fine really. What about you what happened to you" Stiles asked.

"A jealous ex-boyfriend," he said and smiled.

"Fuck"

"Who's Derek?" Liam asked.

"Derek, Derek who's….your gay I'm surprised you don't know who he is," Stiles said to him "Well…Derek is a guy I'm friends with that's about it" Stiles said to him.

"Ah so it's complicated"

Stiles laughed "complicated that kind of doesn't cover it"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Scott kissed Isaac on the lips "Stiles should be here soon I'm buying him lunch" Isaac said

"Hey big spender" Scott kissed him.

"Are you going to let me go now I have to work" he raised an eyebrow "fine" Isaac got up and went.

"You sicken me" Derek looked over the newspaper.

Scott stuck his finger up at him "you been to see Stiles he's home now" Scott said.

"No I haven't remembered I'll get arrested if I turn up" Derek drunk his coffee.

The diner doors opened Stiles walked in with John "Isaac he's buying you lunch, not me".

"He loves you dad" he grinned and then stopped they walked to a table and sat Isaac walked up "hi….hey Mr Stilinski" Isaac smiled.

"Hi Isaac"

"What can I get you?" they ordered.

Derek ate a carrot stick from the small bowl on Scott's table "would you go to work or don't you work anymore?" he said.

"I work Scott…I am my own boss" he ate another.

"Just take them" he pushed the bowl towards him.

"Don't want any more" he said and drunk.

"Curly fries" Stiles squirted some ketchup.

John drunk some coffee "in a coma for 2 months and your appetite didn't change" he said to him.

"It should be the same cause I didn't eat for that long" Stiles stuffed them in his mouth.

Laura walked up "I am so glad to see you Stiles" she put her arm round him.

"Good to be back, Laura" smiled Stiles.

"Hey, Laura can I have a refill?" Derek asked from the stall.

"No Derek" Laura said "paying customer here" Derek stated "you own it" came his older sister's reply "my bad" he stood up from his seat.

Stiles looked down at his food John ate his food.

Derek left.

"Hale wait" John called.

Derek stopped and turned round John came to a stop "hi Mr Stilinski" Derek said to him "we are both adults here".

"Okay, John….what did you want to talk to me about?" Derek asked.

"About Stiles"

"Look I am staying away from him like you asked"

"I was mad…..I still am but my son has been unhappy lately since being released" John said "and Stiles is best when he's happy".

"So," he asked.

"You can see my son but if you break his heart, there will no trace of you ever on this earth" John Threatened with a finger pointing at his chest "you understand?"

Derek nodded.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Liam put the coffee cup down in front of Stiles "what's this?"

"I think its called coffee…..but I can't be sure" Stiles stuck his tongue out "Sugar" Liam put them down.

"Thanks but my ADHD gives me the sugar high"

Liam took the lid if his coffee "so have you had any more physio?"

Stiles nodded "don't need it for much more" he wiggled his fingers at him.

Liam chuckled "So last time I see you then," Liam said to him.

"Probably unless you ever visit jungle I might be there," he said and took a sip of his coffee.

"Maybe I will," Liam said and smiled.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

The letters came through the letter box Stiles walked down the stairs he picked the envelope up "dad it came" he called.

John walked out into the hall and handed it to him "come on and open it" he said handing the envelope.

"But first Derek" Stiles called taking the letter.

"Derek's here" John raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he climbed through the window" Derek walked down stairs.

"We have a door Derek," said John he had his uniform on.

"Sorry I'm used to it" he shrugged "anyway I'll see you later Stiles"

"Don't you want to know?" he waved the envelope, Derek came to a stop. Stiles opened it and took it out he read "I got accepted" he cheered raising one arm up

"I'm happy," John said hugging him back surprising Stiles as he smiled "I'll see you later or ill be late for shift" John left.

Stiles looked at Derek "now are you going to fuck me now?" he asked Derek pulled him towards him and they kissed Derek undone Stiles shirt and kissed his collarbone"

"Come on" Stiles pulled him up the stairs.

They entered the room Derek shut the door "okay shirt back off" Stiles did as he was told and threw it somewhere in the room "yes I have not missed this" he moved both hands down his chest.

"I think I'm getting a little flabby"

Stiles shook his head "never" he kissed him and pulled them onto the bed "Hm" they kissed and took the rest of their clothes off.

"Hm" Derek moved Stiles onto his stomach and kissed up his back then came to a stop "Derek" Derek moved his fingers over his neck.

"Its okay" Stiles turned "I'm alive" they looked at each other he moved Derek's hand over his heart.

"I'm alive that's all that matter" he kissed him.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

TEEN WOLF

Physical Barriers

Chapter Two

Season Two

"Haha….nnnnh…..Derek".

The sound of pants and moans mixed with battle cries and swords.

Currently, Stiles was seated on top of Derek the back of his head resting against the elders shoulder as he pumped his erection and nipped at his neck.

Stiles placed one of his hands over the one Derek had wrapped around his cock following his movements.

They had been watching the clash of the titans up until 15 minutes ago until Derek pulled Stiles up onto his top and began kissing the boys neck and rubbing against his covered erection.

"D-Derek...can't we watch a movie" Stiles muttered between gasps the older kissing his neck.

"It's on love film we can watch it later" Stiles groaned as his seed covered Derek's hand and his.

Derek licked his neck he let him get back to the movie.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Scott and Isaac were sat on the sofa watching a movie "I was going to watch this with Stiles" Scott had his arm round his shoulders.

Deanna was lying on the floor.

"You could still watch it with him" he kissed under Isaac's ear he moved his tongue around and around it, Isaac's eyes closed "hmmm".

"Trying to watch this" Isaac stated.

"We can always watch it on net flicks" he smiled.

"Scott"

"Okay," he kissed his cheek.

Isaac smiled and snuggled closer to him Scott's fingers run gently across his arm leaning forward the curly blonde picked up his glass of wine and sipping it.

Leaning back into Scott "best idea ever" Isaac said.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Derek" Stiles breathes softly "I need you, I need you inside me" Derek pulls his fingers outputs a pillow under his hips.

Derek spreads lube over his cock with a condom and pushes in, Stiles groans "so big, Derek" he groans "so good".

Derek growls his approval Stiles hands wrapped his back, feet behind his knees "yes, yes" he groans "go deep, fuck me".

"Arrgh" he does fuck him with shallow thrusts "c'mon Derek" Stiles groans kissing his mouth "fuck me, goooooo"

"God" Derek moans.

"Don't stop" Stiles gasps and frantically kisses Derek as he gets fucked harder, Stiles pushed back against him.

Derek moans and growls tugging his bottom lip with his teeth as his hips pump faster, Derek's sweat rolls down his temple "cum now" he commands.

"Ohhh" Stiles cries out Stiles relaxes against Derek's warm sweaty body "hmmm" Stiles sighs "Did it record" asked Stiles.

"Let me check" Derek moves and stands near the camcorder and pick it up to check.

Stiles stood up "yeah" Derek turns it off.

"Shower I'll wash your back," he asks him Derek turns to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Lead the way".

The shower ran hot. Stiles picked up the soap as he washed himself the door opened and Derek stepped in the older man positioned himself behind the smaller male.

Derek wrapped his arms around his thin waist kissing his neck and hair. "Hm," Stiles moaned as he tilted his head to give Derek access "hm" Stiles smiled and turned to face him "I'm tired let's clean up and go to bed".

Derek grinned.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek had his arm around Stiles' shoulder "So I heard you're starting college in 3 days" Jackson took a bite out of his stack of pancakes

"Yeah"

"Stiles the teacher" Derek nibbled at his ear.

"Stop" he squeezed his knee.

Jackson smirked

"I'm going to the toilet" Stiles kissed his lips and went.

"Your whipped Hale never thought I'd see this"

"Fuck you tosser" Derek ate.

Scott and Isaac walked in "morning" Scott said and turned to Isaac "come over when you're ready" he kissed him.

"Sure" Scott smiled.

"Its official your both whipped" Jackson took another bite of pancake Scott gave him a bitch face.

"Heard from Danny agai,n" Derek asked.

"No hasn't called me" he stated "he'll text or something when his ready".

Stiles came back over and sat "hey Scott"

Scott smiled "hey Stiles…how's the arm?"

"Good" he smiled.

"Anyway, are you moving in together next," Jackson asked.

"Fuck off Jack-Jack I'm only 19 I don't need to be tied down," Stiles said to him

"Your student is learning well dear sense,i" Jackson said "And don't call me Jack-Jack".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles sat in a room with other people "welcome to West L.A College" the man in front said "I am professor Novak" he wrote on the board. "Now I guess I need to tell you a bit about myself" he folded his arms.

"I became a full-fledged teacher when I was 24" he explained "I worked at a private academy in Pittsburgh, named St James academy and then moved to mainstream school in the UK" he drunk from a glass of water.

"Now I am here teaching people to be teachers" he smiled "okay now going round is a timetable".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

The Camaro sat outside of the college Stiles walked out with a group of people "my rides here" Stiles said.

"See you Thursday" the girl smiled.

Stiles nodded "see you Annie" she watched him walk up to open the door of the car. Stiles got in the passenger seat placing his bag on the floor.

"How'd it go?" Derek looked over his sunglasses at him.

"Good the professors are nice," Stiles told him.

"Is any of them hot?"

"Just Prof Novak, cute butt" Stiles smiled.

Derek leaned and kissed him with added tongue Stiles sucked on it and they separated "Come on let's go I wanna eat you out"

Stiles eyes closed and he gave a moan "you sure know how to sweet talk someone".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Show me"

Isaac went for the piece of paper in Scott's hand "no it's your birthday surprise" he told him.

"My birthday is in a week" Isaac gave puppy eyes.

"Won't work when I was a child I perfected it"

Isaac narrowed his eyes "is that how you see me?" he folded his arms.

"What"

"That I'm still a baby".

"I never said tha,t" Scott said to him.

"It sure sounded like it…..you know what forget your present" he left door slamming.

"For fuck sake Isaac"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Ah" Stiles groaned "you weren't kidding when you said you wanted to eat me out" he rubbed his stomach eyes now closed.

Derek nuzzled the curls at the base of Stiles cock "I told you….grab a condom"

Stiles reached over and picked one up he ripped it open with his teeth "Hm" Stiles rolled it down and laid back down Derek moved and hovered over him they kissed on the lips.

Derek grabbed a hold of both his legs and spread he thrust into Stiles prepared hole "oh god yes" his head hit the headboard.

They kissed again as Derek began his pace "oh fuck me Derek" cried out, Stiles wrapped his legs around his waist and thrust back and forth on the cock buried in his arse.

Stiles gripped a hold of Derek's shoulders and pulled himself up they kissed "yes, yes" he moaned.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Stiles" Annie ran up to him.

"Morning" he shut the Camaro door.

"Let me walk with you" she asked looking behind as the Camaro drove away "Who was that? Your brother" Annie asked.

"My….friend"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –sat "

"Hi Stiles" Liam sat.

"Oh hey Liam this is Annie, Annie this has Liam I met him while I was in the hospital having physiotherapy".

Liam shook her hand "It's good to meet you Annie" he smiled.

"Likewise", she said

"So how's your first week here?" Liam asked him.

"It's great" Stiles smiled.

Liam smiled back.

Derek leaned against the Camaro leather jacket together with tight black jeans and sunglasses, people were walking out. Of the building and glanced at the hot guy. Liam and Stiles walked out "there's my ride" they stopped.

Liam looked over "let me guess that's complicated Derek" he folded his arms.

Stiles smiled "yeah….come on and meet him" they walked "didn't you have work?" he asked him when they reached the Camaro.

"I left early that's one of the good things being your own boss" Derek put his sunglasses on the end of his nose.

"Derek this is Liam the guy I told you about at physio," he said.

Liam held his hand out "Stiles mentioned you" he said.

"He doesn't shake or make eye contact," Stiles said pushing Liam's hand down next to him "he's kind of sour….I'll to see you next week," Stiles asked Liam dropped his hand.

"Yeah see you" Liam raised an eyebrow as he walked away.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek smacked Stiles bare ass "oh fuck" he did it again "how many more lessons are there?" he asked.

"Many" he moved and licked up his spine and then nipped at his neck "what do I get at the end…when I graduate from Derek Hales way to fuck school" Stiles rolled onto his back.

"Sexual gay wisdom" Derek kissed him.

"Look Derek I want to talk about out arrangement" he stroked his hand down Derek's chest.

"I thought you knew what it entailed,d" Derek said to him.

"Yeah, Derek Hale doesn't do serious,s" Stiles told him.

Derek nipped at his collarbone "what else have you got to say?" he asked.

"I need to know if we can have some rules" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Okay I'm listening" he sat up and folded his arms

"If you're going to do other men no kissing on the lips," he asked Derek nodded as Stiles continued "No repeats and if you want to fuck more than once ask before you do and occasionally let me join in," Stiles said and began to play with one of his now hardened nipples.

Derek kissed him "funny you should say that" he licked up his neck and sucked on Stiles Adams apple.

Stiles' heart was pounding he pressed his lips to Derek's and when he didn't pull away they carried on Derek gave a groan he flicked his tongue into Stiles mouth.

Derek walked over to the bed and sat down with his legs hanging over the side and upper body braced on one elbow.

He watched Stiles and the other guy in the room. Stiles moved over to the man "kiss" Derek said.

The man gave him a look Stiles gripped the back of his neck and kissed the guy, the guy named Tony laid his hands on Stiles' hip, and Tony moved Stiles.

Derek got from the bed and walked over and claimed his mouth he pushed and found himself pushed against him. They all undressed as they made their way to the bed.

Derek pushed Tony to the bed as he pulled Stiles to his body Derek's mouth extended to Stiles neck "I want to fuck Tony while he sucks you off" Derek told him and he laid Stiles against the headboard and watched as Stiles prepared Tony.

Derek moaned as Stiles fucked Tony and gripped a hold of Tony's hair as he sucked him off Stiles moaned as thrust harder. Derek reached and grabbed the back of Stiles and they made out "Ohh god yes" Stiles released Derek's lips he gripped a hold of Tony's hips.

Derek moaned "oh yes" he closed his eyes.

Tony got dressed Stiles was asleep on Derek, Tony looked at them "how long have you two been together?" Tony asked.

Stiles eyes opened his eyes and kept them open slightly and listened.

"You got it wrong were not together," Derek said to him.

Tony shrugged "wow really I mean you've got a lot of trust between you. It just seems to me you don't know how much you care" he said.

"You can leave," Derek said.

Tony smiled "here's my number" he put it down "call me" he left.

Derek looked down Stiles' eyes were shut "not likely" Stiles smiled.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

The door buzzer went off.

Jackson sighed "who the fuck at this time of night?" he got up from the sofa and walked to the door "What" he opened it

Danny held a bag "hey Jackson…I'm back" he smiled.

"Danny"

T.B.C…


	3. Chapter 3

Musett Choisuel

“” Speech

‘’ Thoughts

PB – Scene Change

Italics – flashbacks

Bold – Dreams

I don’t own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I’ve it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta’d and I don’t think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don’t get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

TEEN WOLF

Physical Barriers

 

Chapter Three

Season Two

 

“You know you can let me go right” Danny’s arms stayed by his side.

“I can’t believe you never told me” Jackson said.

“Yeah I know but I was really messed up”.

Jackson let him go “here let me take your bag” Jackson asked.

“No I’m okay Jackson I could do with something to eat though” he told him.

“I’ll order a pizza still like pepparoni” he asked.

“I haven’t been gone that long” smiled Danny “shhh”.

Danny bit into the slice of pizza “hmmmm” Jackson watched him “what” Danny raised an eyebrow at him “why are you watching me” he asked.

“Am I” he asked, Danny nodded “sorry” Jackson put his feet up on the table in front of him.

“What’s everyone been up to” Danny asked.

“Well apart from Stiles being in that accident and Scott and Isaac getting together but that’s it” Danny nodded “I’m taking you to the diner in the morning and I’ll buy you breakfast” he said “okay”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek and Stiles kissed “watching you dance with those guys” Derek whispered into his ear “hmmmm really” Stiles said Derek kissed him on the lips.

“Show me how much” Stiles said to him.

“Fine”

The door to the bedroom was kicked open they fell in a heap on the elder’s bed their bodies mashed together as they kissed “Fuck” Derek said breathlessly as Stiles unfastened his belt and threw it across the room.

Stiles pulled back into the kiss and removing Derek’s shirt. Derek undone Stiles belt soon they were both naked and pressed against tone another’s bodies.

Stiles moaned as Derek’s erection ground against his own, one of Stiles hands moved down Derek’s solid back. The older bit into the soft flesh of his neck and reground himself against him “D-Derek” Stiles moaned.

Said man prepared them.

Derek shoved into Stiles prepared Entrance as he surrounded him; he started to build a pace, he braced Stiles hips as he moved inside him sweat glistened on his toned body.

“Ahh fuck” the younger male hissed he met the other thrusts moaning at the sensation of the younger’s cock inside of him “oooooh” he gasped as the bundle of nerves at his prostate.

“Fuck hmmmm” Derek groaned and bit his lip he moved harder into Stiles each thrust earning a sound “Derek” Stiles panted.

“Say it again” he demanded.

“Fuck Derek” Stiles stroked himself harder as his orgasm came close.

Stiles closed his eyes mouth flying open head going back hot seed coating the inside of the condom, Stiles came as well.

Derek sat up “where you going?” Stiles yawned “getting in the shower” Stiles closed his eyes.

“Okay” he sighed.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Laura smiled as she walked round the counter and hugged Danny round the shoulder “I can’t believe your back”

“Hey Laura” he smiled.

“You look so good” she said looking him and down.

“Thanks” he sat down next to Jackson.

“Okay Danny what can I get you?” Laura asked

Danny shrugged “Jackson’s buying so”

“Okay the full breakfast” she went.

“Shouldn’t of offered to pay” Jackson smiled

“And I told you no” said Scott “Deanna is a very attractive dog she sh…..hey Danny” Isaac smiled.

“Danny” Scott sat “when did you get back?” Scott asked.

“Last night quite late” smiled Danny.

“Glad your back” Scott said to him.

“I better get to work” Scott kissed him “Bye” Isaac got up and went.

“So you and Isaac huh?” Danny stated. Scott nodded as he gave his order to Laura once she reached the table.

“Toast” Laura smiled and put it down.

“Thanks Laura” Danny said.

“Can I get a refill?” Jackson asked.

“Sure” she poured the coffee into the mug and then picked up some sugar “no” Danny took it “what?” Jackson asked.

“No sugar you’re getting tubby” Danny stated.

“But” Danny gave him a look “okay fine” he drunk out of the cup “where’s Derek?” Danny bit into the piece of toast.

“With Stiles who knows” said Scott.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek had his hand over Stiles he stood behind him in the shower “ahhhh” Stiles moaned “are you going to fuck me or what?” Stiles looked over his shoulder.

“Good things come to those who wait” Derek said to him.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Thanks again for taking Markus” said Allison Scott shook his head he had his arm round Isaac’s shoulders “anytime”.

“Okay thanks again” Scott smiled again “any time”.

Scott and Isaac sat on the sofa watching TV “have you ever thought about having kids” Isaac asked “never really crossed my mind”.

“Really I have” Scott looked at him “a couple of mini Isaac’s or Issabella’s” Scott raised an eyebrow.

“Why Issabella”

“Well my mum, well my step mum was going to call me that if I was female” Isaac said.

“Ohhh” Scott kissed him on the lips “hm” Isaac moved and straddled his lap they kissed, Scott pulled him closer.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – P B – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Jungle was full of women “dyke night” Jackson shivered he stood with Allison, Lydia and Danny “you promised me” Lydia said.

“Don’t I know it” he drunk out of the bottle in his hand.

Allison ordered another drink “so another night away from the baby” said Jackson “of course…..Scott offered so we accepted why not”.

Allison nodded drinking some of the drink 

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Ahh ahh” Markus waved his hand “ahh ahh” said Scott and smiled Isaac picked up the baby spoon “here comes the choo choo train”.

Markus mouth stayed closed “come on Markus” Isaac pouted “oh come on please Markus eat the food” he asked.

“Here” Scott tickled under his chin and his mouth opened.

“Noow” Scott commanded “yuuuum” he put it in his mouth “yuuuuuuuum” Markus aye the food on the spoon “and some more” he fed him again.

“Yaaay nearly finished” Markus blew a bubble.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek tied the towel round his waist he looked in the mirror “you need a shave” Stiles stepped out of the shower and dried himself of “I know” Derek picked up the shaving cream.

“Let me” Stiles took it.

“Have you actually ever shaved” he asked him

“Yes” he slapped his cream covered hands onto his face “aw”.

Stiles kissed his cheek “let me” Derek wiped it over his face “ah” Derek turned to the mirror and picked up the razor “haven’t you got somewhere to be” he looked at him in the mirror.

“College work” he left the room.

There was a knock on the door, Stiles put his pen down and walked to open the door “Laura hi”

Laura smiled “Stiles good to see you again” Stiles smiled “you to” he walked and sat down “Derek around” she shut the door behind her.

“Shaving” he opened up the laptop “Derek your big sister has arrived” she called to him.

“Yeah whatever” came Derek’s voice.

Laura sat down “how’s college going?” she asked “I’m enjoying it…..making a couple of friends my age mind you” he said.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it Stiles” Derek walked out.

“Look at you clean shaven” Stiles said “fuck you” he said Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek “I need a word Derek”.

They looked at Stiles “fine…..I’m meeting Liam” he packed up.

“Who’s Liam?” Laura asked.

“One of those friends I mentioned” he put his hoody on “and I met him when I was in hospital” Stiles picked his phone up “See you later sour wolf” he kissed him on the lips and left.

Derek rolled his eyes “look at you Derek Hale” Derek walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge door.

“So what is it you wanted to see me about” he turned round and took a drink.

“I caught Gavin in bed with another woman”

“Bastard” Derek put the bottle down “I will kill him” said Derek

“Derek……its fine honestly” she smiled “it really is fine” he hugged her.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“This is jungle huh” Liam said.

“Yeah gay central” Stiles ordered a couple of drinks. Liam looked round “invite someone to dance” Stiles took a sip of his drink

“Na I’m okay” Liam picked up his drink and took a sip.

“Okay then dance with me” Stiles pulled him towards the crowd of people “Stiles really” he said.

They started dancing “so you can’t dance for shit” Liam said.

“I’ve been told”.

“There’s Stiles” Scott said.

Isaac looked over in the direction “who’s the hotty?” Isaac asked “lets go” Isaac dragged Scott after him “okay, okay don’t pull me” he said “Stiles” said Isaac.

Stiles turned round “Scott…Isaac”

“Hi” Isaac smiled as they came to a stop infront of him.

“This is Liam, Liam this is Isaac and Scott” he introduced them “pleased to meet you” Liam said.

“I was just dancing”

“Trying to dance” Liam said “I’ve tried helping him” said Isaac.

“Scott is a good dancer” smiled Isaac.

“Your all mean to me” said Stiles “here” Scott said “show me what you got” Stiles moved an arm up and moved his body.

“What the hell are you doing?” Scott asked.

“I’m dancing” he answered.

“It looks like your hailing a cab” Stiles arm dropped “like this” Scott grabbed a hold of Stiles hips.

Liam watched Stiles, Isaac narrowed his eyes at him.

“Starting without me” Derek whispered into Stiles ear “never” he turned to him they kissed Derek moved his arms over his shoulders.

Liam folded his arms “there’s something you should know” Isaac said and folded his arms Liam looked at him.

“Stiles will always be Derek’s what ever happens” he walked up to Scott.

Derek nipped at Stiles neck his eyes closed he moved both arms back round his neck Derek was behind him “is everything okay with Laura?” Stiles said.

“She just caught her boyfriend with a woman”

“Oh is she okay” Derek sucked on his earlobe.

“Yeah”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB

Jackson put his feet up on the sofa Danny held a menu “Chinese or more pizza” Danny asked him

“Don’t mind” he covered his eyes with his arm. Danny put the menu’s down. “Aren’t we going to talk about it” Jackson asked .

“What” Danny said and walked into the kitchen area “you know what I mean” Jackson sat up.

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about” “for fuck sake Danny” he stood up Danny stopped what we was doing “turn round and look at me Danny”.

Danny turned round to him “and what do you expect me to say” he said “what do you think its going to do…..it’s always going to be one sided” Danny said.

“It is always going to be Danny in love with Jackson” Danny walked up to him “no Danny when you were lying in that hospital bed”.

“Allison said that are you sure you don’t care more for him I realised I do……god Danny I love you so much it hurts….when you left” Danny sighed “I thought you hated me” said Jackson.

“I could never hate you Jackson” Jackson kissed him on lip “hm” Jackson slid his hand onto the back of his neck.

“Stay with me for ever Danny don’t ever let me go through it again” his forehead touched Danny’s.

“Say it” Danny said.

“You want me to” Jackson asked.

“Say it” Danny smiled crossing his arms.

“I” Jackson kissed him on the lips “love” he did it again “you”.

“That’s what I have wanted to hear for a long time Jack” Jackson kissed him on the lips again “bed now” Danny said “aren’t we ordering” Jackson asked.

“Do you want me to whack you” Danny asked.

“Only if your kinky like that” Jackson pushed him and they walked towards a room.

Danny kicked the door open with his foot as they walked into the room. “Give me time” Danny kissed him.

“All the time in the world”

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

TEEN WOLF - Physical Barriers

Season Two: Chapter Four

Jackson leaned into Danny's body as they lay sweaty on the bed, the sheets thrown to the bottom of the bed.

Danny was on his back "hmm there that is what I have been missing" Jackson laughed rolling over and laid on top of Danny, he kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you for loving me," Danny said.

Jackson bit his bottom lip "it's easy enough" he said leaning down and kissed him on the lips.

Danny smiled before shifting his weight and flipped Jackson on his bed and getting on his knees's. Danny stared at Jackson as he kissed him down his Abs to his V line where his hips met his legs.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles took the flyer from the guy "what's this" he and Derek walked along the road "how am I to know" Derek answered.

"Jungle masquerade" Stiles read it "yeah kind of like the white party but they wear masks instead," Derek told him "do you ever go," he asked.

"No," he said "and why not," Stiles asked "It's boring and not my things," Derek told him "I might go," said Stiles "knock you out".

Stiles stopped and Derek kept walking "maybe I'll go with Liam…..he likes me" he watched for Derek's reaction.

Derek stopped and turned round "do what you want your free and single" Derek said to him.

"I will," Stiles said smugly.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Liam smiled "I would love to come" they were sat in the diner Stiles smiled "cool I've never been to something like it before".

"Doesn't Derek want to go with you," Liam asked him.

"It's not his kind of thing" Stiles smiled at him "oh right…..well I'd love to come"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Isaac poured Scott some wine he took a sip himself before handing it over to him he pressed his lips into Scott.

Scott welcomed the gentle press of lips "Hmmm" Isaac's lips opened and allowed the wine to flow into his mouth

"Isaac…..where…..did….you learn that," Scott asked.

"Here" he handed Scott the wine glass "always wanted to try it" and gave a shrug Scott smiled and pulled him close but Isaac slipped from his grasp.

"Uh-uh" Isaac shook his head he moved his hands to the hem of his shirt lifted it then put it back down and then he moved it high and removed it.

Scott put his arms around him he kissed his temple he lifted his face towards him and kissed him on the lips "were you trying to seduce me" Scott kissed him,

"Sure" they kissed again "are you coming tonight to the jungle?" Scott asked.

"No I am meeting Boyd," Isaac said.

"Boyd as in tall, big biceps and everything"

"Jealous Scott," he asked.

"Hardly" came his answer Scott folded his arms "I will see you later" Isaac put his shirt back on and left.

"Fuck" he grabbed keys and left

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Danny moved his hand onto Jackson's groin he pulled up and swung over him sitting down Jackson's hands went to his chest and to his pants.

And tugged them down Danny lifted himself up removed his pants and sat on top he crawled forward and reached back and pulled Jackson's pants down.

Jackson wrapped his hands around Danny's pelvis and pulled him closer.

Their breathing sounded heavy "fuck me"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Danny felt hands on his abdomen his towel was opened and it dropped it to the floor he shifted forward then Jackson's towel was loosed and cast away.

Jackson pressed against him and he was hard "round 6" he kissed Danny's shoulder.

Danny gave a small smile

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Isaac added sugar to his coffee "so how have you been" he asked "I'm doing well it's been a while since we talked"

"It has….I'm okay I'm going to join the army"

Isaac smiled "cool," Isaac said "how's Stiles," asked Boyd.

"Stiles" Isaac answered "he's doing very well with his therapy since the accident and he's more annoying than ever" he smiled. "What about Erica," asked Isaac

"She moved away back with her parents in Oregon" Boyd stated "oh really…..shame I will have to tell Stiles," he said

Scott read a newspaper he sat in the same Coffee place as he watched over Isaac from behind his paper, he looked over from what he was reading his mobile went off "fuck" he took it from his pocket.

"Hello," he answered "no I…..I know" he hung up and moved the paper.

Isaac stood in front of him "ah hi".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"I can't believe you," Isaac said, Scott was sat down on the sofa "following me," Isaac said to him, "I told you I was going out with Boyd do you think I was lying to you".

"Of course not" he answered him.

"Then why would you" Scott sighed "when it comes to relationships, okay" Isaac walked and sat down.

Isaac took his hand "you're going to have to trust me Scott" he said to him "I know and I do" Isaac kissed him.

"I know"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"What about this?" Stiles held a t-shirt "pick another one" Isaac said "okay" he put it down and then picked up another "go with that one".

Stiles took his shirt off "Stiles have you been working out" Isaac asked him.

"Maybe"

Isaac walked up to him "I do get it for free".

"Touché," Isaac said. Stiles smiled "so Derek's not going," said Isaac.

Stiles shook his head "no he says it's not his kind of thing" he told him.

"What a room full of gays".

Stiles laughed

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"So glad you decided to come" Stiles aid Liam smiled "wouldn't miss it" Stiles rubbed the back of his neck "let's go then".

They walked into Jungle "masquerades... the only time you can fuck someone without seeing their faces".

"True" Stiles walked up to the bar "can I get my usual Jason," he asked.

"Coming up…..what about you" he looked at Liam.

"Just any beer will do" Liam smiled.

"Okay coming up" he left to do the drinks "I gotta ask you," Liam said.

Stiles looked at him "about" he asked.

"You and Derek are you in a relationship or what" Liam asked.

"No…..Derek doesn't do relationships" said Stiles.

Liam licked his lips and smiled "okay" He pursed his lips before asking "then I can ask you out on a date".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Danny rolled over in bed "Jackson" he sat up and yawned he moved and got out of the bed he stretched and then winced. "Jackson" he called.

"I'm in here"

Danny walked into the other room Jackson stripped the bed "what are you doing?"

"This is the room you OD'd in," he said "I left it because I couldn't face it after what I said and what I did," Jackson said.

"And I told you I"

Jackson stopped him "I know" Danny kissed him on the lips and pulled him closer to his body they kissed "okay we've been in all day" Jackson looked at his watch.

"7.30," Jackson said.

"And the Jungle has a masquerade night" he rose both eyebrows at him "I guess we can pop in" Jackson kissed him.

"Let's go"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek was lying on the sofa cigarette hanging from his lips there was a knock on the door he removed it and blew out smoke

There was another nap on the door "hm" he got up and placed the cigarette down he walked and opened the door "Peter" Peter smiled "I heard from Laura that you weren't going tonight" said Peter.

Derek turned and sat back down "so I bought you food" Peter went to the kitchen

"Don't want any," he said.

"I'm not listening to that by the way" he unpacked the food.

"Haven't you got a family to look after….oh wait you slept with your male P.A" Derek sniped at him.

"Low blow" Peter walked carrying the food and sat down "just eat your food"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Danny" Stiles hugged him "hey Stiles didn't get to see you last time," said Danny.

"I was busy," Stiles said

"Getting his brains fucked out am I right," Jackson said.

"Hello to you too Jackson" he smiled

"You too…..baby I'm getting a drink," Jackson said.

"Did he just call you babe" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah"

Stiles smiled "Well done to you hey you got Jackson Whitmore," Scott said

"And it took only 12 years of unrequited love," said Danny "yeah" Scott smiled

"Where's your friend Stiles," Isaac asked.

"Oh you mean Liam he wasn't really feeling well so decided to go home" Stiles smiled

"Too bad" Isaac put his arm round Stiles' shoulder "come on G let me buy you more drinks" they walked off.

They stood by the bar "okay the truth now" Isaac turned round to him "what you talking about Isaac?" Stiles asked

"When I saw Liam he seemed perfectly well," he said.

"Well, he suddenly felt ill" Stiles answered "Stiles… he liked you and you turned him down huh" he said.

"You're wrong Isaac" he stated

"Okay explain then," Isaac asked

"Were going on a date" Isaac smiled "well done"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Derek," Peter said and stood up

"What" Derek looked up.

"I came here to ask if you would come to the hospital with me," Peter said "I have cancer"

T.B.C….


	5. Chapter 5

EEN WOLF - Physical Barriers

Season Two: Chapter Five

"I'm glad you decided to come on this date" Liam stated and he ate some food on his plate "so am I" Stiles drunk out of the glass.

"Does Derek know you're here," asked Liam "no haven't seen him since," he said and shook his head

"Oh well…his lose" Liam said Stiles looked up "my gain"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek opened the door "Scott" Scott walked in "I heard about Peter" he walked and sat down Derek shut the door.

"Hello to you too," said Derek and he walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water

"I came round because we can talk about the 28th" smiled Scott "I'm not talking about anything" Derek answered.

"You have to," Scott said "you threw me a party," he said to him.

"I don't have to do something Scott and I don't want to," he told him "And that's the last of it Scott," Derek said.

"Are you worried about Peter," Scott asked, Derek shook his head "Derek we grew up together I know when you're worried," Scott said.

"It's the same way Dad died Scott" he stated "Cancer is a thing in our family"

"Peter caught it early he'll be fine," Scott said.

"We don't know that" Derek stood up. There was a knock on the door

Scott stood up "I'll get it" he walked and opened the door "Peter," he asked.

"Are you ready to leave Derek," Peter asked.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Isaac poured some coffee "how'd the date go?" he asked Stiles as he ate a bit of sausage "it went as a date is meant to go" he answered him.

"Stiles don't be evasive" Isaac sat down opposite him.

"Fine it went well we've got a lot in common," Stiles said.

"You both like curly fries," he said, Stiles ate some "no we both like the same movies same everything" He smiled.

"Ah right" Isaac kept smiling at him at him.

"I told you didn't I," he said to him

"There's something else," Isaac asked, Stiles shrugged. Isaac removed the plate "tell me" he asked.

"We had sex" Stiles smirked.

"Already…Derek has taught you well".

"I and Derek aren't exclusive I mean everybody knows that but we made a deal," he said holding onto a curly fry "If we were to have sex with other people we tell each other way before we did it," Stiles said.

"We all expect Derek to lie and cheat" Isaac stated.

"But it was me first Isaac," Stiles said.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Bed rest," the doctor said Peter did his shirt up "plenty of fluids but as long as you rest. Yours be back to normal in no time" he smiled.

"So there won't be anything else," Laura asked.

"No Just work on getting better Mr. Hale," the doctor said.

"Thank you again" Derek stood up "if there is anything else you have my number"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"I don't think I really want to live with you," Peter said.

"Nothing wrong with living here" Derek put Peter's bag down.

"Going out today," Peter asked.

Derek shrugged "haven't thought about it" he opened the fridge door "water," he asked and held the bottle out.

Peter turned on the laptop as he sat on the table "I guess" Peter took the bottle from him

There was a knock on the door, Derek walked and opened the door "Stiles, come in" he let him

"Hi Stiles" Peter smiled from his seat.

"Hello ah, Peter" he shoved his hands in his pockets "so you came to what," Derek asked, "I need to talk to you," he said to him "this way" they walked into another room.

Derek shut the door and turned to him Stiles still had his hands in his pockets "I went on a date with Liam yesterday" said Stiles.

"Liam who," he asked "you know very well what Liam I am going on about," Stiles said "look I know we have this whole deal…I slept with him" Stiles told him.

"Oh…..was he any good," he asked.

"He said I was a very good top" he smiled shaking his head "that's not the point Derek, I'm trying to be serious here and I feel like shit" he stated.

"Well you shouldn't you like Liam," Derek said to him.

"Yeah I do. So how's Peter" he asked "Peter" Derek shrugged "the creepiness" Derek nodded Stiles sighed

Derek walked up to him "are you staying?" he kissed him.

"Do you want me too?"

Derek kissed him again "yes" Stiles smiled. Derek kissed him "food" Stiles turned around and opened the door "sure" came Derek's answer "spaghetti okay".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Liam kissed Stiles "I'm glad you came round," Lian said "me to" they laid on the bed "can you let me draw you?" Liam asked.

"Really"

Liam kissed him again "let me get my stuff" Liam got up and went.

Stiles moved his arm behind his head, Liam walked back in with a pad and a small case he got on the bed "do you want me to move?" Stiles asked.

"No stay right there," he told him Liam turned over a piece of paper "are you sure you don't need to go to the toilet or anything," Liam asked.

Stile shook his head "no"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Happy birthday Markus" Allison picked him up "mama" he laughed

Derek and Stiles watched "babies," said Stiles "those were the days" Stiles leaned.

"Why you don't remember anything from those days," Derek said."

"I do" he put his hand on Derek's shoulder "I don't remember a lot but some I do" he smiled and then his mobile went off. Stiles took it out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

"Answer it then," said Derek.

"No" he put it back in his pocket.

"Daddies present next" Allison walked over and handed Markus over to Derek "hey Marky" he smiled.

"So what did you get him," Allison asked.

"I bought him into this world isn't that enough," he asked and stood up with him "be serious what did you get him," Lydia said.

"This" he walked out of the room and then came back out pushing out a little toy Camaro "car" Markus said and pointed "yes it's a car" Derek put him in it.

"Yaaaay" Markus giggled Stiles walked up "let me push you" he pressed the car horn and Markus laughed.

Lydia shook her head "only Derek would get a mini version of his own car" she folded her arms "ahh ahh" Markus laughed again.

"He likes it" Stiles smiled.

"Looks like you do to," Melissa said.

"I bought him a police one when he was four," John said "he loved it he and Isaac went around and played cops and robbers" John smirked

"okay enough" Stiles sighed.

Stiles stood up and yawned "Is the present giving over," Derek asked "yes"

Allison came in with a cake "time to blow out the candles" Allison smiled.

Lydia picked him up "birthday cake"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles straddled Derek's lap they were both naked "come on try it" he held his finger out which was covered with frosting Derek sucked it into his mouth "hm".

"Nice huh" Stiles smiled "Let me try some more," Derek said Stiles took some more and Derek sucked.

Stiles mobile suddenly rang

"Let me" Derek picked it up and answered "this is Stiles phone he can't come to the phone right now because he has got a rather large dildo up his arse" he hung up.

Stiles laughed and kissed him "that better not of been my dad" he stated.

Derek pulled and kissed him, he bit at his bottom lip they kissed again "are you going to feed me anymore" he gestured to the cake.

"So you do like it," Stiles asked and they kissed again.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Allison got into bed Lydia was reading a book as she sat up "I have been thinking" Allison said.

"Did it hurt," Lydia said "Well what were you thinking about," Lydia asked.

"Let's get married," Allison said and then Lydia looked at her "are you serious," she asked "why wouldn't I be," she asked.

"You want to get married….how long have you been thinking about that" Allison shrugged "I guess for the last year".

Lydia looked at her "look Ally…..when we got together I never put marriage into the equation" Lydia told her.

"Did you ever put Markus into it," she asked.

"That's not what we are talking about here Allison," said Lydia "your right" Allison smiled.

"I have always wanted to get married to you".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Hm" Derek kissed down Stiles back "when you mentioned the dildo" he moaned, Derek chuckled and smirked.

"You should know I mean every word I say" he moved Stiles onto his knees "get up" he moved his hand down and gripped a hold of the toy in his arse.

"Oh god please take it out Derek" Stiles moaned "what if I decided to keep it in there," he asked "oh god pease Derek take it out" he moaned.

Derek removed it

"Hm," Derek picked up a condom and ripped it open with is teeth "don't move from that position Stiles" he commanded him.

"Oh god just get on with it," Stiles said to him.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Liam picked up his mobile and scrolled down a list of names and pressed the button he put the phone to his ear.

"Stiles here can't answer you right now but call back again another time" Liam sighed "fuck" he hung up.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles moved his arm round Derek's waist they were laid in bed "I have to go to college tomorrow….are you going to pick me up?" Stiles asked.

"Do you want me to?" Derek asked.

"Of course, bring Markus," he asked.

"Why"

"I love Markus and you have him this week right," he asked.

"If you really want me to".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Stiles" Liam called.

Stiles stopped and turned round "Liam hi" he moved his bag higher on his shoulder.

"Did you have a nice weekend Stiles," Liam asked and leaned against the wall "yeah Derek's son turned up and his moms threw him a party," he told him.

"Cool I was thinking do you want to do something after" Liam asked

"I would but Derek is going to pick me up," Stiles told him.

"Oh…ah okay another time then," he asked and Stiles smiled "sure" Liam stood up straight "I have something for you," he said and took something out of his folder and handed it to him

Stiles took it from him "oh wow" he looked at it was a picture of him.

"You like it," Liam asked.

"It's so good Liam but you should use it for your final piece"

Liam Shook his head "No it's my gift to you, it's to show that your worth more than you think you do"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek held Markus in his arms he was stood by the car and he leaned against it "I" Markus aid "he will be here soon" Derek said.

Markus put his thumb in his mouth

The students all cane out of the building "hmmm" Markus removed his thumb "here ee" he said.

Stiles and Annie walked over "hi again Mr. Hale" she smiled "Mr. Hale is my uncle call me Derek" he said and Annie nodded.

"Markus" Stiles took him

"Is he yours," she asked Derek

"Yeah" he answered knowing her next answer would be he answered without knowing "I spanked the monkey into a cup and lesbians used it," Derek said bluntly.

Annie stared at him "Oh" she blushed.

Stiles looked at Derek "did…..couldn't you of just said you were a sperm donor" he groaned and shook his head.

"It's okay really Stiles," she said "I will see you tomorrow okay" Annie nodded "and have a good time tonight," she said

"You too," Stiles said, Annie left "Are we taking Markus home" they got in the car.

"Yeah," Derek started up the engine.

"Okay, and can you drop me off at home," he asked.

"Aren't you staying tonight," Derek asked.

"I just assumed you didn't want me to stay?" Stiles asked

"Whatever you want I suppose" Derek gave one armed shrug.

"You want me to stay…..did you hear that Markus….daddy wants me around" Stiles singsonged. Markus giggled "see even his happy about it"

Derek furrowed his eyebrows "Let's go" the Camaro drove off

Liam watched them go

T.B.C…


	6. Chapter 6

Musett Choisuel

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

PB – Scene Change

Italics – flashbacks

Bold – Dreams

I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

 

TEEN WOLF - Physical Barriers

Season Two: Chapter Six

 

“Allow me to get into the room” Stiles shut the door Derek pushed him up against the wall he took Stiles shirt of and pulled his trousers and underwear down.

“Fuck Derek” he moaned as Derek’s tongue licked up his neck and sucked, he circled his arms round the elder’s body.

Derek pulled back and looked at him “I know how you like me to be” Stiles leaned and crushed his mouth against Derek’s

Stiles licked his way into his mouth Derek slipped his fingers into his hair sucking on his tongue he ground their hips together, he ran his hands over him.

“Stiles”

Stiles dug his fingers into Derek’s back as his hardened cock rubbed against Derek’s jean covered bulge

The younger one rutted against Derek “come on Derek” he felt his lips curl into a smile as he dropped to his cock curling his hand round it and lightly pumping.

Stiles moved into his hand he moved his head back with a moan he spread his legs wider Derek’s fist tightened “move your………..clothes” Stiles moaned and Derek let go.

“Wearing too many clothes” he pulled Derek’s shirt over his head; Derek started on his pants releasing them and stepped out of them.

“Hmmm” Stiles slid his hand down across his chest and stomach lightly touching his erection

Derek moaned he leaned forward lips sealing hands explored, Derek gasped as their positions were switched “hm” they kissed again.

There was a knock on the door “not now” Derek whispered Stiles smiled there was yet another knock on the door “fuck” they got dressed and Derek left the room. Derek opened the door, Scott smiled “what the fuck are you doing here” Derek asked

“Happy birthday” said Scott “leave me alone” Derek went to shut the door.

“Dont” Allison smiled “were going bowling”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek sat down next to Stiles in the bowling alley “this is not what I sighed up for” he said “stop moaning Derek it was nice for everyone to do this for you” Stiles said.

“Okay your up Stiles” Isaac sat down Scott put his arm round his shoulders Stiles stood up and licked a bowling ball and played.

“Strike” he sat down “your turn Lydia” Lydia handed Markus over to Derek and she got up from her seat and played “shit” she sighed “fail” Derek said.

Lydia turned to him and stick her finger up she sat next to Allison she folded her arms

“I’m going to order some food” Stiles stood up “can you get me some cheesy chips Stiles” said Isaac “sure any body want anything else” he said.

“Another lot of nachos and drinks” asked Danny.

“Do I have 8 arms” Stiles asked.

“Bring a couple of bits at a time” smiled Jackson.

“Fine” Stiles went. Stiles walked up to the counter “how can i…….Stiles” Liam said

“Hey Liam I didn’t know you worked here” Stiles said “only just started”.

“Can I get an order of curly fries, nachos, cheesy chips and 3 big gulps” Liam raised an eyebrow

“Hope it’s not all for you” Liam smiled “oh no just the curly fires” Stiles smiled “coming up” he done the drinks first and put them down.

“Let me just take these and I will be right back” he left Liam watched him go

“Here you go Danny, Allison and your one Jackson” they took them form him “thanks Stiles” Danny smiled “I gotta go and get the other stuff”.

Derek stood up “come on” he said.

“What” Stiles asked.

“You want help” he asked “sure come on” they walked and went to the counter.

“Stiles your nachos are done” said Liam “thanks” Liam looked up “i….oh hi” he said “you remember Liam right Derek” Stiles asked him.

“Um yeah Liam” he said.

Stiles handed him the bachos “I’m alright with everything else” he said to him “Okay” he kissed him, Stiles smiled and Liam looked away.

Derek left

Stiles leaned “do you still want to do something soon” Stiles asked.

“We can” smiled Liam “cool”.

A buzzer went off

“That would be your other bits” Liam disappeared round the corner and came back with two plates “thanks again” Stiles paid him the money.

Stiles sat down next to Derek “want some” he held the playe “no thank you” Derek answered.

“Are you sure let me feed you” he took some and went to feed him “no Stiles” he grabbed his wrist away from his face.

“Come on Derek” Stiles pouted “I said no” Stiles sighed “fine” he ate “your up next Stiles” smiled Allison “eventually” Lydia said “I’m coming” Stiles stood up and walked.

“I’m going to the toilet won’t be long” Derek stood up and walked off. Derek walked out of the toilets Liam stopped “Liam right” he said.

“You know perfectly well who I am” he told him “Yeah” Derek said

“Not many people stand up to you do they Derek”

“No people do but I just tend to kick there arses” he answered him.

“I don’t know what you think you’ve got with Stiles……..dont expect him to stick arund Derek” said Liam “you’re a wanker Derek Hale and the sooner he realises the sooner he can get away from you”.

Liam walked off

Scott reset the machine “who’s up for another game” he turned to them “no” said Derek as he sat down, he put his arm round Stiles shoulders.

“You’re all boring” Scott said.

“Scott you used to hate bowling Scott” Allison drunk from her cup.

“Yeah you used to be shit” Jackson stated.

“So did you” said Danny he laughed

“Oh Burned” Stiles said

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“What about him” Stiles pointed they were in the jungle “na what about him” Derek drunk out of a bottle.

“No…….him” a guy with short blonde hair

“Nice” he smiled “I’ll go I’ll be back a minute” Stiles said and walked off.

Stiles whispered in his ear the guy looked over at Derek and then at Stiles he then nodded.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles grabbed the guys neck and kissed him Derek watched them the guy wrapped an arm round him

Stiles cool hands smoothed over Derek’s abs and then caressed his nipples. “Hm” Derek groaned the guy kissed him

Stiles moved himself in Derek’s lap wrapping his arms round his neck and grinding his hips against the elder.

The trick removed his mouth from Derek’s and then pushed Stiles onto his back and removed his underwear leaving him completely bare.

Stiles sucked on Derek’s two fingers then pulling them out Derek’s hand moved to Stiles entrance and sunk them into the 3rd knuckle.

“Hm ah” Stiles moaned “hm” Derek kissed his neck and smirked.

The guy got dressed Stiles was on his stomach asleep “so this is the kid who got Derek Hale huh” he put his jacket on Derek ignored him and the guy smirked “if you ever feel like you need someone else I am always at the Jungle” he left

“Hmmmm” Stiles stirred Derek looked at him “hm what time is it?” Stiles asked.

“Gone 1.30” Derek answered.

“O……I better get home then” he said.

“It’s too late just go back to sleep” Derek said to him “hm kay” he closed his eyes Derek stayed sat up in bed.

‘Is that guy right…….am I becoming a kept man……………..is this a serious relationship’

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Danny moaned “what time is it?” he turned round onto his side.

Jackson looked at his watch “9am” he told him “aren’t you meant to be at work” Danny asked.

“No…………I have holiday and I’m using it” Jackson said “Ooooh” Danny kissed him “hm” Jackson moved his hand into Danny’s boxers.

“Jackson” Danny said “hm” Jackson kissed his neck “Jack” Jackson pecked at his neck and moved up to his ear he moved his hand.

“Oh……fuck Jackson” said Danny “do you want me to” Jackson’s mouth and hand stopped at the same time “no……….Jackson I want to talk to you”.

Jackson didn’t remove his hand “kay talk then” he said “are you going to remove your hand from my pants” he asked “no” came Jackson’s answer.

“Fine…………Jackson what am I going to do about a job” Danny asked “work with me” Jackson said.

“Are you sure we can do that again” he asked.

“And why not I like working with you” Jackson said.

“I know me too but is it something I really want to do” he asked.

“What do you really want to do” he asked

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Isaac sneezed “okay” Aura asked

“Yeah just a little snuffle” Isaac said and wiped his nose on a tissue “if it gets any worse I am sure you can take a couple of days off”.

“It’s fine” he picked up some cups and walked “Okay Isaac” he said

The diner door opened

Boyd walked in he looked round and spotted Isaac talking to Stiles he walked over “hey guys” he said “Boyd hey take a seat” Boyd say down opposite Stiles.

“It’s been a while Boyd” Stiles said.

“You too Stiles how’s college” he asked.

“Brilliant what are you doing” he asked

“I’m a bouncer” Boyd answered.

“Bouncer” said Isaac he took out his order pad “do you want anything?” he asked

“Bacon and egg” Boyd asked “scrambled” Boyd nodded.

“And what would you like to drink” he asked “coffee” he answered “okay won’t be long” Isaac left to give in the order.

Stiles looked “so how long have you been working as a bouncer?” he asked him.

“Since the icing rink was turned into a night club”.

“Really………I am so out of touch” Stiles gave a shake of the head “they named it unknown” Stiles raised an eyebrow

“Is there a reason?” he asked Boyd shrugged “I never go in”.

“Have you heard from Erica” Stiles asked “yeah she’s seeing someone a guy named Jeremy” she met him at work”.

“Well done to her” Boyd nodded

Isaac came back over and poured him some coffee and stirred the diner door opened Derek and Scott walked in. “It’s him” Scott stopped and looked over.

Derek had a look “and” they walked and sat down “why are you worrying?” Derek asked. “Who said he’s interested in him anyway”

Laura walked over “morning Derek, Scott” she put cups down and poured some coffee.

“Morning Laura” Derek lifted the medium sized cup to his lips and drunk some coffee. “How is everything been with Peter?” Laura asked

“I have no idea he moved back home……said he was fine on his own”.

Laura looked at him “really” she asked and he nodded “well he said to me that he was still at yours” she said Derek looked up.

Derek took out his phone and dialled he put it on speaker phone “Hello” came Peter’s voice.

“Pete is everything okay?” Laura asked.

“Yeah fine why” he asked.

“Where are you”

“I’m” there was a voice in the back ground “I am in New York” he told them.

“How long for?” Laura asked.

“At least a month I booked it online some cancer rehabilitation clinic” he explained.

“Tell us next time okay” asked Laura.

“Sure see you in a month” he hung up

“Well there’s that settled” said Scott.

Isaac put Boyd’s plate down “here you are sorry for the wait” Isaac smiled and then he looked “Scott” he walked over.

“Hey”

“Hey” Scott put his arm round his waist “hi” he smiled Derek rolled his eyes at them “can I order now?” he asked

“Yeah okay the usual” Laura asked and Derek nodded. “Okay then” Laura left

Stiles stood up “be back in a min” He left and walked he sat next to Derek “morning” he smiled Derek put his arm round Stiles shoulder.

Derek kissed him on the lips

Stiles smiled into the kiss Derek removed his lips ‘maybe things are changing’ Derek kissed him again.

T.B.C…………………


	7. Chapter 7

Musett Choisuel

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

PB – Scene Change

Italics – flashbacks

Bold – Dreams

I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

 

TEEN WOLF - Physical Barriers

Season Two: Chapter Seven

Lydia took a hold of Allison’s hand they were sat at the dinner table “are you feeling okay……….what’s up” Allison asked.

“You remember that conversation we had” Lydia asked her “we have had a lot of conversations” Allison said to her.

“The marriage one” Lydia reminded her “oh…..Lyd” Allison bit her bottom lip. Lydia opened a little jewlerry box “Allison Kate Argent will you marry me” she asked.

Allison smiled “yes I will marry you Lydia Sarah Martin” they hugged and kissed.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek held Markus “muncher marriage” he said.

“Yes Lydia asked me I thought you would be happy for me” she asked “I never said I wasn’t”.

“We it sounded like you wasn’t” said Allison.

“How happy do you want me to sound” he asked “fine whatever I give up with you” she looked.

“Where’s Stiles today then” he asked

“Were not attractive at the lip” he told her.

“I know” she said “But he’s always around” Allison smiled.

“Yes I know Allison okay” he shook his head “are you hinting at something Allison” Allison folded her arms.

“His special to you Derek don’t deny it……his really got you” she tapped him over her heart “you love him don’t you” Allison said.

Derek didn’t answer and just stared at her.

“I knew it……………Derek you love him…….now you have to tell him”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Stiles” Liam called and walked up “Hi”

Stiles smiled “It’s been a whole” said Liam “about a week”.

“I got two tickets to comic-com I was wondering if you wanted to come” Liam asked and held them out Stiles had a look. “I’d love to come” he handed them back.

“Okay so meet me at the place an hour before” he asked and Stiles nodded.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek dried his hair he had another towel round his waist there was a knock on the door he walked and opened the door. Stiles held up a take away bag “Chinese” he asked him

“Sure” he let him in Stiles shut the door behind him “let me get some pants on” he turned round “feel free to go round naked” Stiles walked and put the bag down

“I will get some pants” Derek said.

Stiles removed the containers from the bag and took out some cutlery. Derek came back in just sweatpants “what did you get” Derek asked.

“Char sui pork and egg noodles for you and sweet and sour for me and rice” he said. Stiles ate some food from the pate he lookedd at his phone “Isaac has just text me” he typed something.

“Hope it’s something that doesn’t concern me” Derek stated. Stiles stuck his tongue out at him “careful you know what I can do with that” Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

“What ever” smiled Stiles and ate.

Derek ate his noodles “Allison and Lydia decided to get married” he told him “good for them” he answered “you really think so” he said.

“I don’t it’s a straight thing were gay”

Stiles put the plate down “you really think like that” he asked “yeah I always have and always will” he said

“Okay don’t nail my head to the floor” he took another bite.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Allison slammed the phone down “my bloody mother” she said “calm down” Lydia said “everything okay” she asked “How can I hate my mother” she said and sat down.

“Don’t say that” Lydia said.

“How can I not….all my money for my wedding gone and you know what she said ‘if I was ever to get married it wouldn’t be real” she said

Lydia kissed the side of her head “I have enough saved up for it” she said

“It wouldn’t be fair to you” Lydia kissed her she held up the phone “time to call dad” Allison said. “will dad be any different” she asked

“Worth a try”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

There was a knock on the door

“Hm” Stiles sat up he looked Derek’s side of the bed was empty “Derek” he got out of the bed and walked out of the bed room he walked and opened the door.

“Stiles hey” Allison pushed Markus in “hey Markus” Stiles shook his hand “hi”

“Is Derek here” she asked “no he was” he answered “could you watch Markus…I was going to ask Derek but”

Stiles shook his head “its fine”.

“Cool when Derek does appear can you tell him I’ve gone to see the people who had me” Stiles nodded. Alison kissed Markus “be good for uncle Stiles okay” Markus sucked his thumb

Allison left

“Come on let’s get you out of that stroller” he unstrapped and picked him up “I think you’ve got some juice still here” he walked to the kitchen.

Markus rested his head on Stiles shoulder

Markus put the puzzle piece down “well done” Stiles told him, Markus clapped his little hands together the door opened. “Derek”

Derek walked in “what’s this?” he asked. “daaaaa” Markus stood up and ran to him Derek picked him up “hey champ” he walked and sat down.

“Allison dropped him off not long ago” he told him to him “kay” Markus snuggled into Derek’s chest

Stiles walked and sat down next to him “where did you go anyway?” he asked him

“Just ran a few errands” he answered “ah okay right” he smiled and folded his arms

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles moved his soap hands over Derek’s chest “hm” Derek grabbed a hold of one of his wrists Stiles looked at him. “What” Derek moved his hand down Stiles smiled and moved his hand and grabbed a hold of his cock they kissed on the lips.

“Hmmm” Derek moved Stiles and pushed him against the wall “hmmmm” they kissed on the lips again, Stiles hands were still moving.

“Are you still we” he moved his hand down “ah hm” Stiles closed his eyes “still really wt” Derek whispeared in his ear.

“Yes” Stiles moaned “do you want me to fuck you again” he asked “Oh god yes do it” he commanded “hm yes” Stiles said to him

They kissed on the lips

Stiles hands moved and entangled his fingers in Derek hair, Derek moved his body completely onto Stiles, causing the younger one to moan, Derek’s lips moved to Stiles thin neck “hm” he groped Stiles inner thigh slowly rubbing his haad up his now protrude member.

“Hm yes Stiles” Derek teased him he gripped his member and rubbing it roughly Stiles squirmed body banging against the wall.

Derek moved his hands to his hips and kissed him he moved his hand and took a condom he ripped it open and rolled it down.

They kissed again “Hm” Stiles pulled away Derek moved with him “oh” Derek smirked and gasped as Stiles squeezed his cock and sucked in a breath they kissed

There lips separated Derek’s mouth moved down his neck to his collarbone then chest, Stiles hip rocked forward and he threw back his head. “Stiles” he growled.

Stiles drew circles on his nipples with his thumbs Derek groaned with pleasure, closing his eyes.

Stiles bent his head and kissed his open mouth and sucked on his lower lip he pushed down on his cock, driving him as far inside as possible.

Orgasm coiling in his belly Derek’s hand was on Stiles cock and pumping. Stiles breathed his name, Derek buried his face where neck meets torso both reaching orgasm one after the other.

Derek breathed into his neck Stiles arms wrapped round his neck and sighed both chests heaved. Derek held his waist and pulled out.

Stiles moaned.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Jackson had his hands over Danny’s eyes “what are you up to Jackson were meant to be meeting the guys at Jungle” Danny said.

“I know but I thought we could do this” he told him.

“Surprise” he removed his hand “candles you feeling alright” Danny raised an eyebrow.

“Just shut up sit down and eat” Danny grinned and they both sat down “so what’s under this” he asked “have a look” Danny removed the lid.

“Pizza ah” he picked it up and ate a bit Jackson bit into his piece “freshly made by me” he said.

“Ahh so sweet Jackson better not let everyone know”

“Make sure it stays that way” Danny ate again

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Scott put his arm round Issac’s shoulder “why did you bring him?” Scott asked.

“What…..oh Boyd it’s a gay nightclub baby” Isaac kissed him on the lips “If you get anymore jealous your head will explode” Isaac kissed him again on the lips “dance with me” he asked.

“No” Isaac pouted.

Scott took a sip of his drink

“Hey Scotty” Danny said and smiled.

“Oh hey Danny” Jackson leaned on the bar and ordered drinks. “Isn’t Derek here?” asked Danny.

“Haven’t seen him but him and his little protégé”

“Haven’t you heard Stiles is his boyfriend” Scott said.

“I will believe that when the words come out of Derek Hale’s mouth”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles slept on his side Derek leaned his hand on his elbow and watched him ‘Derek and Stiles…..Stiles and Derek’ he blinked.

“Hm Derek” Stiles moaned in his sleep

Stiles moved onto his back head to the side Derek moved onto his back moving his arm above his head.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Boyd whispered in Isaac’s ear “okay I’ll do it” Isaac told him Boyd nodded as Isaac left and a guy leaned against him.

Isaac walked back over to Scott “what do you think you’re doing” Scott said.

“Well you didn’t want to dance with me so Boyd agreed” he answered

“I don’t want you to see him again” Scott said

“What!” Isaac exclaimed.

“you heard me…….i don’t like you hanging out with him” Scott said.

“Scott…..his my friend w….you have friends” he told him “I haven’t slept with them like you”

“I have never slept with Boyd Isaac slapped him

“I hate Scott McCall I really, really hate you” he left.

“Well done dude” Jackson slapped his shoulder

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles mobile went off “hmmmm” Stiles went to grab it “not so fast” Derek pinned him to the bed

“Let me” he said

“Don’t think so” Derek turned the phone off and kissed him

Stiles moved his arm “Deeeeeereeeeeeek” he slid his hands down Derek’s chest they kissed again.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Isaac put the phone in his pocket “Isaac wait” Scott called and ran over “I don’t want to speak to you Scott” Isaac said.

“I’m sorry I admit I’m an idiot I cant trusy anyone” he said “yeah not even me………..why not me” Isaac asked.

“I don’t know”

“Scott I love you” he said he looked up “l-l-love….i love you too” he said.

“But I can’t do this it’s over Scott” Isaac told him.

“No…..no please” Scott pleaded.

“If you can’t trust me then I can’t be with you anymore. If you can start to trust me then yes but until then” he said. “See you soon Scott” Isaac walked off

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles lay on his side. Derek had a hold of his arm round his waist “who was that on the phone anyway” asked Stiles

“Didn’t see sorry” Derek kissed at the back of his neck he moved his hand down under the covers and kissed him over and ver again “Hmmm”

Stiles closed his eyes “let me go to sleep I have comic-con tomorrow” said Stiles.

“I have an early day” he said.

“Night” Derek kissed him.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Scott walked “fuck………why do I have to keep messing up why” Scott said and he turned a corner

Isaac was standing in place “Isaac” Scott ran up “look I want to tell you about e…..everything okay” he said.

“S-scott” he pointed and Scott followed his arm

There was a dead body.

T.B.C………………


	8. Chapter 8

Musett Choisuel

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

PB – Scene Change

Italics – flashbacks

Bold – Dreams

I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

Teen Wolf: Physical Barriers

Season 2 Episode 8

 

John stood with Isaac and Scott there was cop cars and a van “do you know this kid Isaac?” he asked “no” he answered “I’ve seen him around but that’s it” Scott answered.

“Okay” John folded his arms “when will you find out who he is?” Scott asked.

“It all depends there’s no ID on him” John said “Scott has your mum contacted you about thanksgiving” John asked “she’ll contact you” he said

“Isaac” Isaac patted Scott’s shoulder “I’ll see you later”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Stiles wake up” Derek shook him awake “huh what” he opened his eyes “you’re up ate” he taped his watch

“Fuck why have you only just woke me up?” Stiles uncovered.

“I’ve only just woken up myself” he put his jacket on “ah Derek” he got out of bed and struggled to put some pants on and fell over “ah”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Liam held some tickets Stiles ran up to him I’m sorry I’m late I overslept” Liam looked at him “Liam” he said “it’s too late we missed the train”

“I am sorry” Stiles said “I phoned you” Liam said to him “Derek” he took it out of his pocket “he turned it off” he turned it back on “3 missed calls from Isaac and voicemail”

“D……….shit” he hung up. Liam looked at him “Isaac found a dead body”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles knocked on the door he shoved his hands in his pockets the door opened “Stiles” Isaac answered the door “I only just got your message” he walked in.

“I call a couple of times Stiles” Isaac walked into the kitchen “I know…………I really know” he walked up and leaned.

“Dead body a little way from Jungle…….me and Scott split up” he told him “I….Isaac” he shook his head

“He….thought I was sleeping with Boyd” he told him.

“Were you?” Stiles asked giving hium a questionable look

“No….no way” he shook his head “you know I would never cheat on Sctt I love him”.

Stiles put his arm round Isaac’s shoulder “I’m really sorry I know how much you loved him” he told him “love I still love him I know”

“So explain again about this body”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Thank you for seeing me” Derek shook the guys hand “glad you could make the time” said Derek.

“I hope to hear from you soon” the man left

Derek sat down in his chair he leaned back and then the phone rung

Derek picked the phone up “Derek Hale” he said into the phone “I can meet you for lunch” he looked at his watch on his wrist “Okay bye Allison just come upto the office” he hung up.

There was a knock on the door “”come in” the door opened “another intern” she said “thanks you send them in”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Allison put the menu down “I’ll have the cheese burger with onion rings not chips” the man looked at Derek “cob salad” he told him the waiter guy.

“So a dead body” said Allison.

“Stiles text me” he told her.

“Oh okay” Allison said the waiter came back out and put glasses down and poured some water.

“What is your motive” Derek asked.

“Do I need a motive Derek” he raised an eyebrow at her “you’re paying for my lunch it’s usually the other way around”.

“Fine” she sighed “I have talked about the wedding with my mum” Allison said “all the money there’d saved for me was used” she said.

“I’m sorry about that” Derek said.

“I was wondering if I could get a small loan” she asked him.

“How much?” Derek asked.

“Just enough to buy my wedding outfit” she said,

“Why don’t we just call it your wedding present” Derek told her.

“It’s an expensive wedding present, Derek you’ve already given me your sperm” Allison said

“But that’s priceless Ally” Derek told her “Let me think about it” Derek told her

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles ate some popcorn “we’ve finally settled on a movie woop” he ate some more “ya, ya” Isaac sat down next to him on the sofa

“I’m glad you decided to stay here we haven’t spent time together in a while” Isaac said.

“Me too and your right we’ve let men get in our way” he said. Stiles took some more popcorn and ate his mobile rung he took it from his pocket and looked “Liam hi” he answered “no his okay……a little shaken”.

“Yeah I’m sorry again” he ate some more popcorn “were meet in the café at college usual time” he asked “Okay then see you soon”.

Isaac looked at him “haven’t you got rid of him yet?” he asked him.

“What do you mean?” He put his phone back in his pocket.

“He’s creepy” Isaac said

“Creepy” he asked

“He has this look in his eyes……..i don’t like him Stiles” he said “I do” Isaac gave a one armed shrug “I think you should get rid of him”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek walked into the apartment his phone was going of he walked and picked it up “hello……….okay thanks” he hung up and started undressing out of his phone clothes.

The phone rung

Derek rolled his eyes at it and then picked it up “hello……..Scott……sure okay meet you there” he said

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Scott put both hands his pockets Derek walked over to him “what’s this I hear about you and Isaac” he asked him.

Scott nodded “your right relationships are for breeders”.

Derek smirked

Danny drunk out of the glass a guy leaned “can I get your number” he raised both eyebrows at him.

“Sorry he’s taken” Jackson put his arm round him his shoulder “now shoo” he said the guy left.

“That was smooth” Danny kissed him on the lips.

“Not you too” Derek said.

“Hey” Danny said and smiled “how’s it going?” he asked him Danny nodded

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles placed the bowel down on the floor “food will be here soon” Isaac sat down “cool” Stiles drunk out of the glass.

“Are we watching Avengers yet?” he asked “if you want to” Isaac asked “of course Robert Downey Junior” Stiles said and folded his arms “Mark Ruffalo” Isaac said.

“Always trying to up one huh” he elbowed him.

Stiles sighed “What did you order again” he asked “we went over this T19 on the menu” Isaac said to him.

“Riiiight” Stiles said “G if you don’t want to be here then go………….you miss Derek” he asked him.

“That’s not it” he stuck his tongue out at him.

“Me and Derek are not attatched” Stiles said to him “ah huh”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Annie bit into her lunch Liam picked up some spaghetti “cheer up Lee so he missed it people over sleep” she said to him “it’s that bloody Derek Hale” Liam ate from his fork.

“Stiles did know Derek first” Annie ate

“Hey guys” Stiles set his bag down and sat down next to Annie “you look like shit another late night” she said

“Doing what?” Liam asked.

“Me and Isaac had a movie marathon” he smiled “he just found that dead body and he split up with Scott” he said.

“Yeah I heard about that do they know who it is yet” Stiles shook his head “no” he opened his juice box and took a sip.

Annie looked at her watch “shit I’m late for class I will see you guys later” she packed up her items, bag and left

Liam looked at him “I wanted to talk to you,I don’t think we should be a thing” Stiles said “it’s not like were serious a bit of fun” he told him.

“It wasn’t for me” Liam said “look Liam” he began “do you think you’re the only gay” he stood up “come on Liam were friends” he said

“No we are not friends” Liam laughed “you’re not that special”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek opened the door “Stiles” he let him in “hi” Stiles put his bag on the sofa and then sat down he stared at him “what” he asked.

“I broke things off with Liam” he told him “oh really” Derek asked “yes I wasn’t serious about him and I didn’t really want to lead him on you know” he said

“Okay” Stiles faced him “is that all I am going to get from you” he asked.

“Yeah” Derek kissed him on the lips.

“D-Derek” he said “what don’t you ever stop talking” he asked “you know I don’t” he kissed him back

“Are you going to do me on the sofa” he asked him “hm I would” he kissed him “but” he repeated the kiss “I’ve got Markus for the weekend”

“Do you know it’s my birthday next week” he asked “no”

Stiles nodded “are you going to get me anything” he asked him

“And I should because”

Stiles pouted “you care about me” Stiles said “and you’re wearing the watch I bought you” Stiles moved and straddled Derek’s lap.

They kissed there was a knock on the door “open up Derek” came Lydia’s voice “your son’s here to see you” Allison said.

Stiles and Derek carried on kissing

“Get your cock out of the tricks arse and open the bloody door” Lydia said “Lydia” Allison scolded her

Stiles got of Derek’s lap and sat back down as Derek got up he walked and opened the door “come in” he let them in “oh hi Stiles” Allison said “hi Stiles” Lydia pushed Markus in.

“How are you” Allison asked “I can’t complain” he put his feet up and folded his arms Lydia took Markus out of his buggy.

Markus walked up and climbed onto the sofa “ahh” he leaned against Stiles “hey champ” he said and smiled

Dere sat “anything else I will need to know” he asked “no nothing new” said Allison

“Well good luck with your parents” he said “Derek wishing us luck he has changed” Lydia said

‘Fuck you’ Derek mouthed.

Lydia stuck her finger up at him

“Well were off bye Markus” he waved as they left Derek shut the door “what will you be doing with him” Stiles asked “take him out”

Derek sat “okay where”

“To the park or the zoo” Stiles tickled Markus under the chin

Markus squirmed in his arms “stoop” Markus carried on giggling

“Zoo” Derek stood up

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Isaac, what you thinking about?” Laura asked and sat down “not much” he answered.

“I’m sorry about you and Scott” she said he shook his head.

“So an I Laura” he smiled she kissed him on the head “see you in a bit okay” she stood up

Isaac sighed and stood up the diner doors opened he looked over and then his eyes widened “Erica” he said Erica looked over she grinned and waved at him she walked over to him.

“What are you doing back here?” he asked her.

“I came for a visit”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Is he asleep” Derek asked he stood by the bed, Stiles nodded and shut the door he took his jacket of and dropped it on the floor

Stiles made his move towards Derek he put both hands on his faced and pressed their mouths together pushing his tongue between Derek’s lips

 

“Hmm” Stiles rolled onto his side

Derek stared up at the ceiling the other man watched him “what you staring at” he asked “just………Derek Hale you are a fine teacher” Stiles smiled

“I know”

T.B.C……………….


	9. Chapter 9

Musett Choisuel

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

PB – Scene Change

Italics – flashbacks

Bold – Dreams

I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

Teen Wolf: Physical Barriers

Season 2 Episode 9

 

Derek pulled a piece of paper from one of Stiles folders “what’s this” he looked at it and Stiles then looked up.

“Oh it was a gift from Liam he drew it……talent huh” he said “yeah……..you look hot” Derek told him

Markus walked up and tugged at Derek’s trouser leg he looked down “hey champ” he picked him up Markus wrapped his arms round Derek’s neck.

“I’m meeting Isaac and Erica so I will see you tonight” Stiles stood up and walked over he put his red hoody on “not tonight” Derek said.

“Ah alright” he smiled “see you later” he left

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Erica ate some chips “how long you here for?” Stiles asked “for a while”

Erica smiled “It’s good to see you” Boyd said to her “look at this just like old times”.

“Yes” Laura walked over “here’s your food Stiles, Isaac” she put the late down “thank you” smiled Isaac, Laura left.

“I’m sorry about Scott” Boyd told him.

“So am I” smiled Isaac

“Oh well plenty more fish in the sea” said Erica “the gay sea” Stiles ate some more.

“I’m turning straight”

Stiles spat out his food “excuse me did I just here you right” he asked him “But you like cock” Stiles said

“I know I do” he answered “you can never stop” Stiles said “I know but the guys I have been with there is no one out there for me” he ate again

“There is” came Stiles answer

“I am 21 now I could still be straight……….i’ll give it ago” Isaac stated

“If that is what you want but it won’t last” said Stiles.

“You don’t know that Stiles and I am going to prove it”,

Scott stopped outside the diner he looked in then licked his lips he walked in and up to the counter.

“Morning Scott” Laura smiled

“Hi Laura can I get my usual please” he asked she smiled.

“coming up” she poured him some coffee “Tony scrambled egg and toast” she called into the kitchen “So what you up to” Laura asked him

“Not much I have to cancel” hands covered his eyes “guess who” came the voice

“You smell” Scott said

Laura smiled “haa haa” a guy sat down next to him “been gone for a couple of years” he said.

“Russell how are you and why are you back” he asked “came to shatter my heart in pieces again” Scott asked.

Russell rolled his eyes at him “that was David” he said

“Not it was the both of you” said Scott.

“I apologised a million time over Scotty” he said “Okay………so why are you here”

Russell smiled “I am back here for good” he said to him with a smile.

Isaac looked over “who is that?” he asked “that would be another guy he knows”

Laura walked over “coffee refills” she asked.

“Over here” Boyd smiled.

“Hey Laura………..who’s that” Stiles asked “oh that is Russell Elroy he, Scott and Derek were attached at the hip round about your age” she told them.

Stiles drunk as Laura left “There is your answer” he told Isaac.

“Do you think he and Scott dated” Isaac asked

“How would we know Isaac” Erica drunk her milkshake she looked at Boyd “you drink a lot of coffee” she said

“I like coffee” he answered her.

“I just think it’s a lot” she said to him “I like it” he said Erica shrugged “your life”

Isaac rolled his eyes “you too bicker like an old married couple” he said.

“Old, how dare you” Erica smiled

“David is an arse” Scott said

“And you did warn me” Russell picked up a prawn and ate “so did Derek” Laura set a plate down “and so did Derek…..how is the ‘sex god’ Hale” he asked.

“The sex god is good” Stiles leaned between them and stole a piece of Scott’s toast.

“Hi Stiles another order of curly fries” Laura asked

“Sure” she smiled.

“You know me to well” he left again

“Who was that?” Russell asked and looked at Scott “it’s a long story” he said.

“I got time”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

There was a knock on the door

Derek stood up and answered the door “hey” Scott stood on the other side “hey come in” he told him “we have a visitor” both he and Russell walked in “Russell” Derek said.

“How are you Derek”.

“I’m Derek” came his answer.

“That w………who is this” he kneeled Markus looked at him “Markus” Derek said “I’m Russell” he shook his hand

“He looks like you” said Derek “I beat it into a cup for Allison and Lydia” he told them “those too huh” he walked and sat down

“Yeah” Derek said

“Derek Hale a father never thought I’d see the day” he told him.

“I don’t think anyone did” Scott smiled.

“So back in Beacon Hills again” Derek asked “is it for good” Derek asked.

“no idea really yet” he answered “make up your mind”.

“Did David follow you here?” he asked “we split up” he smiled “ah how did you find out he was a bastard” he asked “3 guys” he held up the fingers”

“Ahhhh classic” Dere sat and handed Markus a sippy cup he took it and drunk

“So Derek you have a boyfriend?”

Derek rolled his eyes “he’s not my boyfriend Russell” he told him

“From what I heard” he said “it sounds like a boyfriend” he said.

“Didn’t know thin was your thing” Russell said “trust me he’s not the same with no clothes on” Derek informed him.

“Always Derek more concerned with what’s underneath” Russell said “Russell always the chatter box”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

John put the folder away “I’m calling it a day” he put his jacket on “have a god evening Sheriff” another person said.

“You too Martin”

“Stiles are you at home?” he said into the phone “okay have you eaten yet……….i will bring something home” he hung up the phone and unlocked the door

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

John walked into the house “Stiles dinner” he stopped Stiles came down stairs

“Evening dad” Stiles said.

“Dinner you hungry” he asked Stiles gave him a look “Okay stupid question” they walked into the kitchen “get some plates” Stiles opened the cupboard door and took out the knives, forks and plates John divided up the food.

Stiles sat and ate some of it “I’m going to ask Melissa to marry me” Stiles looked at him noodles hanging from his mouth.

“e’rlly” he sucked it up and then licked his lips “if that’s what you want then okay” he smiled.

“Are you sure?” he asked “dad it’s not up to me” Stiles said to him.

“Were in this together your my son” John said to him

“Dad I love you and I want you to be happy” He told him “and if you are so will I”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek done Markus coat up and he places his hat on “all read to go to the diner champ” he asked Markus nodded.

“Okay then” he picked him up and the seat for the car and left the apartment “were buy you some curly fries like Unca Stiles.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“My favourite nephew” Laura kissed Markus, Derek sat down “he’s your only nephew” he told her

“Ah so what” Laura stated “Okay what can I get you” she asked

“My usual please and Markus will have curly fries” Derek said “okay” Markus smiled.

“Oh good” Laura smiled and wrote it down “it won’t be long” she left

Markus was playing with the salt shakers Laura came back with the drinks “here you go boys” she put them down

“Thank you” Derek yawned “late night last night” she asked he shook his head “no actually it was pretty early” he told her.

Laura nodded “big surprise” she said to him “Laura one order up” came a voice from the kitchen “be back son” she left again.

Markus stopped playing with the items “dotty” he waved.

Derek turned his head and looked at Scott “are you joining us” he asked

“Anytime why not” Scott and Russell sat down “hello again Markus” Russell said.

“Hi” he smiled shyly

Laura walked over “can I get you two anything” she asked “can I get a chicken sandwich and coffee” Russell asked.

“Scott” she asked “just coffee for me thanks Laura”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“We found out who the man was” John said and put the plate in the dishwasher.

“Yeah is he from around here or not?” Stiles asked.

“He was from Ohio state on a programme at West L.A College” he told him “ph……….so close to here” Stiles put the glass away.

“It could have been you Stiles” John said.

“I know dad but it wasn’t me I’m here” he told him “but it could have been”

Stiles sighed “okay so what else are we going to do this evening”.

“Watch a movie”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek finished eating “finished champ” he asked and looked at him “hurry up nearly time for bathtime” Markus shook his head “no”

“Yes”

“Well I’m off” Russell stood up “see you at Jungle tomorrow” asked Scott “sure…..bye Markus” he waved to him and the baby waved back.

Russell left

“You’re not getting involved with him right” Derek asked

“Of course not, I am not going there again” he said and finished his coffee “I will see you later”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Allison held Markus “so how did the meeting go with she witch and daddy?” he asked.

Allison she shrugged “why I even bothered with either of them”.

Derek pit his arm round her shoulder “we’re get this wedding of yours sorted don’t you worry about it” he said to her.

“I just wanted my dad to give me away”.

“I am sorry Al” Scott said “Derek…………..i want you to give me away?” she asked.

“So you really want me to” he asked her.

Allison nodded “your one of my best friends Derek and you also gave me Markus too…….i want this please” she asked Markus sucked his tongue out and then stuffed his tongue into his mouth.

“Okay” Derek answered

Allison smiled and gave Derek a one armed hug

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Laura can I have a word with you” Isaac asked her she looked up and smiled “with those dimples you can talk to me anytime” she said

“I’m giving in my notice” Laura licked her lips “your notice why” she asked him “I have a coupe of reasons” he said to her.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Der-Derek” Stiles moaned as Derek nipped at his neck “oh god yes” he moaned and cried out as Derek gave a hard thrust “almost there” he groaned.

“Hm” Derek buried his face into Stiles neck “come” he moaned “yeeees”

Derek moved onto his back and then closed his eyes “hmm” he yawned Stiles laid and moved to his side he then snuggled up to the older man “night Der”

“Night”

T.B.C…………..


	10. Chapter 10

Musett Choisuel

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

PB – Scene Change

Italics – flashbacks

Bold – Dreams

I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

Teen Wolf: Physical Barriers

 

Season 2 Episode 10

 

“So you never put a tree up before” Stiles asked he was sat on the bed legs crossed completely naked.

“I’ve never had reason too before” Derek said “but now I get to have Markus I can put a little one up” he said to him

“I guess”

Stiles picked up the apple and bit into it “want some” he asked and held it out to him.

“No” Derek answered, Stiles ate some more.

Derek got back on the bed “aren’t you meant to be studying” he asked.

“I am” he said and ate some more, Derek licked the juice from his chin.

“Hmmmm hi” Stiles kissed him “hm” Derek slid his hands onto his neck and they carried on kissing him “do you want me too fuck you again” Derek asked.

“Hm” he kissed him again “thought I’m meant to be studying remember” he moaned as he nipped at his neck

“It’s different when I wasn’t” he told him Stiles smiled his head went back “Derek” Derek moved and pushed Stiles onto his back and moved in between his legs they kissed.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Morning future wife” Allison’s eyes opened “oh breakfast” she sat up as Lydia set down a tray with food on her lap

“Scrambled eggs, toast and crispy bacon yum love you” Allison kissed Lydia “love you baby” she kissed her on the lips

“The flowers should be at the venue in 2 hours” she said.

“Is anyone going to be there to make sure” Allison asked.

“Of course I’ve sorted it out don’t worry yourself" Lydia said.

“I just want everything to work out I don’t want any mistakes” Allison ate some eggs “I’ve got to make a couple of phone calls” Lydia left.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles pulled his pants up “I am so tired” he stretched his arms above his head, Derek was lying against the head bard he had his arms folded “Are you still giving Allison away tomorrow?” Stiles asked.

“She asked me then yes I guess I still am unless Chris Argent changes his mind” he told him.

“Yeah I guess so” Stiles finished getting dressed “I will see you whenever” he left the room “bye”

Stiles walked over to the jeep he put his bag in the back and took out his keys and unlocked the door a hand appeared on his shoulder “Stiles”.

“Huh” Stiles jumped up and turned round “Liam you scared me…….what are you doing here” he asked him and glanced to the side.

“I found this at mine it’s yours” he handed Stiles a small box “oh um cheers you could have just thrown it away” Stiles put it in his jeep.

“Well I’ll see you around” he got in and started up the engine “yeah” Stiles drove off

“Your see me around”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“What do you mean the florist has broken her ankle…..fell down the wa……fine can’t you make the delivery” Lydia asked “no driving license you’re kidding me you’re a florist”.

“No I……..come on I…….fine fuck you” she hung up “Lydia everything okay” Allison walked into the room “um yeah everything is going fine” he kissed her.

“Are you sure?” Allison raised an eyebrow at her

“Yes I am sure” Lydia kissed her again “yes now go to the hairdressers and I will drop Markus off at Melissa’s”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Here you go Stiles” Laura put the bowel down “cheerios” he poured the milk. “Are you feeling alright” he asked “you want cheerios” Stiles shook his head.

“No I’m fine” he smiled.

“Do you know what’s up with Isaac?” she asked.

“Why” he asked her “he quit” said Laura.

“really he did” she nodded “He has decided to go straight” Laura made a faced “that is the exact face I made when he told me…..I couldn’t talk him out of it” Stiles told her.

“So I am just going to let him get on with it” Stiles ate a spoonful on his cheerios in his mouth milk dribbled down his chin.

“He’ll regret it” Laura said to him. Stiles ate some more “so are you still coming to Allison and Lydia’s wedding?” Laura asked.

“As far as I know I am yeah” he said “well same here” Laura said Stiles ate.

“Doesn’t my brother feed you” asked Laura.

“Yeah I have always been a big eater”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“It’s snowing” Scott looked out of the window “Allison” he said she walked and looked over his shoulder “so it is……..that is not what I’m interested in” she walked and sat down.

“Everything is going completely shit” Allison rubbed her face “I just got a call from the caterers” Allison looked at her phone and gave a shake of the head.

“So go to the diner for your wedding dinner” Derek told her.

“Not helping at all Derek” she said

Allison’s mobile rung she took it out of her pocket “it’s Lydia” she answered “hello…..I’m with Scott and Derek” she told her “okay see you soon” she hung up.

“She is on her way here and has some news” she said “It cant be anything that can happen” there was a knock on the door.

Scott walked and opened the door “hey” Stiles smiled and walked he stopped “don’t seem too happy to see me” Stiles put his bag down.

“When are we ever step bro to be” Allison looked at Scott and Stiles

“Step brother too be” she asked

“My dad proposed” stated Stiles.

“Mum said yes” smiled Scott “well can’t wait for that wedding” said Derek.

“Who said you were getting invited” Stiles kissed him on the cheek.

“Anyone want anything to eat” he asked “are you any good” Stiles gave them a laugh “can I……am I any good” he walked into the kitchen.

Derek sat next to Allison “I can make pasta bake” he told them “Derek has cheese” Scott asked.

“Yes Derek has cheese” Derek answered.

Allison smiled and looked at her phone “she’s here” she got up and opened the door Lydia held some bags “where have you been” she asked her.

“I picked up our outfits for tomorrow” she answered “yes so nothing has gone wrong”.

Lydia smiled and shook her head Allison smiled and took the bag from her and sat back

“What are we going to do about the caterer Ally” Lydia asked “I am getting an idea” she raised an eyebrow at her.

“Do you like cheesy pasta Lils” Stiles walked out “um I do” he left again “we might have an answer for our food problem”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Jackson put the pate down “what is it?” Danny poked the food with a fork “chicken madras thought we could try it” he told him

“Ah okay I will try” Danny lifted up a forkful.

“Yum” he ate it “hm” Jackson raised an eyebrow at Danny “well” Danny’s cheeks went red “ahhhh” he grabbed it down “too hot”.

“Jackson that was disgusting” he drunk some more water.

“I saw it and thought I’d give it ago” said Jackson “thought you’d give it ago…..then go on try it”

“I’d rather not it kind of looks like shite” Jackson stood up and picked up his plate and chucked the rubbish “so much for that”.

Danny shook his head “shall we just go out?” he asked Jackson “I agree let’s go to the diner” he told him “again” he asked

Danny put on his jacket on.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Hey guys” Isaac said Jackson and Danny saw down “what can I get both of you” he asked

“Cheese burger and fries with a strawberry milkshake”.

Isaac wrote down on the small pad “and I’ll have the same but coffee please Isaac” Danny ordered.

“kay won’t be long” he went in.

“I heard he and Scott called it quits” said Jackson.

“I heard old news” Danny said.

Laura walked up and filled up the empty salt “hey Laura how is it going?” Danny asked “It is okay a little empty tonight” he said “and slow by the looks of it”.

“Isaac order up” came the chefs voice.

“You too are going to be his last customers” Laura said.

“Why?” he asked.

“he quit” she went back behind the counter.

Danny looked at Jackson and gave a shrug

Isaac walked over to another table and put the plates down “thanks Isaac” the people at the table said “anytime” Isaac smiled and left.

“Here you go guys” he put there drinks down “cheers Isaac” smiled Danny “anytime” he left again

The diner doors opened Erica walked in and walked she sat at the counter “hi again Laura” Erica folded her arms “oh hey Erica your out late”

“I was going stir crazy” she said.

“Been there……Isaac” Isaac picked up some plates and took them over to Jackson and Danny and then walked back over behind the counter.

“Alright Erica” he leaned “everything okay” she asked he nodded “yeah” he answered “good” she smiled.

“I got an acceptance letter from NYC” he told her.

“Really” Erica asked eyes widened “and are you accepting it” he asked.

“I… don’t know”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Hmmmmmmm” Allison ate a forkful of pasta “okay there” Lydia asked “yeah god Stiles yum” Stiles ate Derek had his hand on his thigh.

“Yeah it’s a hit” Scott drunk a beer “is this a way to spend the night before a wedding or what” Allison took another bite.

“Who wants some more” Stiles leaned forward.

“I could do with some more” Lydia held her plate out as Stiles put some more on the plate “ta honey” she said

Stiles leaned back

The phone rung from Lydia’s pocket and took it out “excuse me” she answered and stood up “hello……speaking………..your kidding me…………….snow”

Scott stood up and walked to the window “fuck um I know why” Stiles got up and walked “oh”

“It’s a blizzard out” said Stiles

Allison and Lydia looked at each other “fuck sake why, why” she covered his face with both hands “the gods hate us” Allison groaned

“I’m sorry Allison” stated Stiles and leaned against the wall

Derek leaned forward “Allison do you remember when we were younger” Derek asked.

“Vague yes” she answered him.

“Well you always said if you and I never found the one were marry each other in the snow” he raised an eyebrow.

Allison looked at Lydia “it’s an idea right” she said “I guess………..how’s that going to help without no one to marry us” Lydia asked.

“I can help…….my dad” they all looked at Stiles “My dad was ordained” he gave a shrug

“Do you think he would do” Scott asked Stiles took out his phone and dialled.

“I’ll phone him now” he placed it to his ear “dad its me…………I am at Derek’s at the moment I will be fine……….look”.

He left for another room

“Really glad Stiles is around its good huh” Allison looked at Derek “really good” she smirked, Derek ignored her.

Stiles walked back out Allison looked up “well what did he say” Lydia asked.

“Well he said he’ll do it “he said to them.

“Yes” Allison and Lydia hugged “we better go get Markus from your mums Scott” Allison said “Okay”.

Stiles put the dishes in the dishwasher “now it looks like your stick with me tonight” Stiles turned “whoa” he jumped.

Derek stood closer to him “are……….are you okay”

Stiles raised an eyebrow “come to bed” Derek turned and left

Stiles stared “I’m coming” he called.

“You will be” came Derek’s voice

T.B.C………….


	11. Chapter 11

Musett Choisuel

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

PB – Scene Change

Italics – flashbacks

Bold – Dreams

I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

Teen Wolf: Physical Barriers

 

Season 2 Episode 11

 

“Morning” Lydia walked down the stairs “hey” Danny smiled “were you all right to get here” asked Lydia she nodded “okay hon”

They walked into the room “so Allison stayed at Melissa’s” Danny asked.

“Yeah” she sat down on the chair “okay do you just want a trim” he asked her

“Yeah just a snip please and gel” she told him “okay” he took some scissors and started

“So you and Jacky didn’t turn up at Derek’s for dinner” Lydia asked.

“Oh we went to the diner” he said.

“Ah that explains it” she said “of course” he smiled "I’m glad Danny” she said “of what” he said

“That you got Jackson” Danny stopped.

“So am I” they both smiled “so I need to know something else” Lydia said “Does he still nibble the back of your neck” she asked.

“No he don’t actually” he said to him.

“I guess it was just when he was ‘straight’” she did air quotes.

“I suppose” Danny snipped some more hair

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Calm down honey” Melissa put some toast down.

“I can’t help it…………this snow has ruined everything” Allison ate a piece of the toast.

“Look” Melissa sat down Allison looked at her “my marriage may not of lasted as long as I had hoped it did but marriage is good” she said.

“I know………..and thank you” Allison said.

“Any time” she smiled “now eat up” Melissa said

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Derek” Stiles pushed him away “I’m trying to get dressed” Stiles squirmed “Derek one of your best friends is getting married today”

“Don’t I know” he said.

“I’ve ended up paying half of it” Derek stated.

“Yeah you keep mentioning that” Stiles told him “now get dressed” Stiles told him.

“I’m getting dressed keep your hair on you’re not my wife” Derek said to him.

“I know you keep reminding me” he said.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Stiles the cheese is ready” Isaac said.

“Ta just put it over there for me thanks” Stiles opened the oven “I can’t believe you agreed to do the food” Isaac leaned against the counter.

“At least I could do I like Allison and Lydia” he told him “me too” said Isaac.

“So any luck on the girlfriend thing” he asked him.

“I have a date on Friday” he told him.

“Oh………that’s great” Stiles poured out some pasta.

“What else are you going to do” Stiles gave a one armed shrug.

“What about some sort of breed or cupcakes” he said to him “I am not a baker Isaac” he elbowed him in the side.

“Watch it………..Stiles I received a letter from NYC” said Isaac.

Stiles stopped what he was doing and turned round to him “really……………wow Isaac better late than never huh” he folded his arms.

“Are you accepting it?” he asked

“Yes” he said to him.

“Well when you going to leave” Stiles asked “no idea as soon as possible as soon as I say yes”.

“I’m really happy for you buddy” Stiles told him with a smile.

“It’s only for a year…………..business” he said.

“I know” Stiles shut the oven door “it’s going to be weird without you around Zac” he said to him.

“I know” Stiles turned the dial up “I am meant to look for a roommate”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek knocked on the door the door opened “Derek” Melissa let him in Allison looked up “Derek is it still bad out there” she asked.

“Yeah” he answered

“Ohhh you’ve decided to have it outside your all set” Melissa told her “I know I’m still worrying I just really don’t want anything to go wrong” Allison stated.

“It will be fine” Melissa looked at her watch “we should be going” Allison stood up “how do I look” she asked Derek kissed her cheek “you look amazing”.

Allison kissed him back.

Allison took Derek’s arms before taking a deep breath and a heavy sigh

 

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Allison and Derek hugged “are you sure you don’t want a divorce” he asked her she thumped him on the arm

“Allison” Stiles walked up “you got everything done” she asked.

“Barely but have a taste” he said all the guests were in the room.

“Got everything decorated just in time” Lydia said “my pleasure” Laura smiled she was eating some pasta “oh this is nice” she ate.

“Careful with that pasta Laura you know what it does to you” Peter said

“Peter you made it” Allison said.

“I did” he walked in with a guy “who’s this?” Laura asked and walked over.

“Oh…..Jared these are my nephew and niece Laura and Derek” Peter said.

“Pleased to meet you Pete had told me so much about you” Jared told them.

“Good to meet you ah………….um Jared” said Laura Jared smiled.

Stiles raised an eyebrow “I am going to find Isaac” he left.

Melissa and John stood together Stiles walked up “have you seen Isaac at all?” Stiles asked.

“No not recently last time I saw him he was with Erica”.

“Okay…………see you later” he shoved his hand in his pockets and left them

Derek picked up a bottle of beer and opened it “hmmm” a guy picked up a piece of chicken, Derek looked at him the guy smiled and ate.

“Friend of the couple” Derek asked.

“Lydia………we work together” he told him.

“Ah” he nodded “you” the guy asked “I am Allison’s best friend”.

“Derek right” he ate

“I’m glad you could come” Allison said.

“Least I could you” Russell smiled and drunk out of his small glass “did you come as Scott’s date or still a friend” she asked.

“Friends Allison you should know that by now” Russell drunk some more.

“Are you sure because I know you’ve always liked Scott”.

“Allison his always been a best friend for years nothing is ever going to change” he said to her “anyway isn’t he still in love with Derek” he asked.

“No the whole Derek thing, that been over for a while, But Isaac is the one he’s still hung up on though”

Stiles walked out “Isaac” he called.

Isaac turned round “Oh Stiles everything okay” he asked “no it’s fine” he smiled.

“What you doing out here anyway?”

Isaac shoved his phone into his pocket “I accepted NYC” he told him.

“Wow” Stiles hugged him “I’m really happy for you” he told him

“Really” Isaac looked at him “because I know you Stiles tell me the truth please” he pleased with him “I’ll just miss you that’s all your my best friend” Stiles said.

“I know it’s not like I’m disappearing of the face of the earth your acting more like a boyfriend than a best friend” Stiles hit him on the arm.

“Stop being a twit”.

Allison and Lydia cut the cake “who wants the second bite” she asked and ate some “I think I might” Lydia said and picked up a piece and ate it.

Someone was taking photos “one of the happy couple” he asked “say cheers”

Derek leaned against the wall arms folded Stiles walked up to him “sour wolf you’re the life of the party as usual I see” he leaned on the wall next to him.

“Hate weddings” he told him.

“I know you do sweetie” he said to him with a smile he kissed him Derek moved his arm round Stiles waist they kissed.

Derek moved and pinned Stiles against the wall they continued to kiss

“Can’t help himself huh” Lydia looked over at Stiles and Derek “leave them along Lydia it’s a good thing to see” Allison told her “what seeing two men make out”.

“No Derek being all relationship” she told her.

“Won’t last” Lydia stated.

“It’s lasted 2 years Lyds” she told her.

“Doesn’t mean a thing he’ll only find a way to mess it up” Lydia said.

Allison looked over “no……..Stiles is here to stay”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Are you coming home” John asked.

“No I will be at Derek’s dad but thanks for asking” he said to him “no problem…..bye Derek” he said

“Sheriff” Derek answered “you know you can call me John” John informed him “sorry um John” Derek said his name and nodded

“Mr Hale…………stay out of trouble now your back” John said to Peter.

“Right” he smiled John and Melissa left.

“See you later Allison” Peter and Jared left “bye” Allison smiled.

“Thanks again Derek for everything” Allison thanked him and Derek hugged her “see you later” Derek and Stiles left.

“Glad I have gloves and a scarf” Stiles said they walked through the snow ice crunching under their feet.

“Fucking freezing” said Derek.

“You’re the one who said gloves cramp your style” he held Derek’s hand “this makes me look weird” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“I’m just warming you up” he told him

“Sure you’ve used that excuse before” said Derek.

“Before I met you Derek Hale I’d never even talked to a male of the species enough to use a pick up line” Stiles told him.

Derek shook his head at him “really, where did your dad get you from?” Derek asked.

“No idea I sometimes wonder” they walked through the snow covered park “have you ever wanted to do it in the snow” Derek asked him.

“No I have never thought about doing it in the snow Derek were freeze our fucking balls off” Stiles stated.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek walked up the stairs Stiles followed him “stop” he came to a stop.

“Is the door open” Stiles said “fuck” the door was slightly open they walked in.

“It seems okay” Stiles followed him into the apartment they looked round “the place is trashed what” Stiles looked round.

“What, the fucker who did this” Derek stated.

“Do you want me to call my dad” Stiles asked him.

“Let me have a look first” he went

Stiles walked into the kitchen, Derek walked in “well” Stiles turned to him “everything seems to be accounted for” Stiles nodded.

“Let me phone dad” he took out his phone from his pocket and dialled “dad…..hey I need you to come to Derek’s something’s happened dad” he said.

Stiles hung up “he’ll be here as soon as possible” he walked up “Derek” he put his hand on his chest “everything will be okay”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

There was a knock on the door Derek walked and opened “wh…….okay maybe I don’t need to ask” John walked in as Derek then shut the door.

“We just got here and found this place like it” said Stiles.

“Was anything taken” John asked “no absolutely not” he said.

“Okay were write a report and dust for prints because it looks like it was planned”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Fuckers” said Jackson, he shook his head “was kind of scary” Stiles ate some curly fries “I would be too” Danny drunk some coffee.

Laura walked over “more coffee please?” Stiles held the cup “are you sure you should be drinking coffee” asked Jackson.

“Why not I like coffee” he poured some sugar in.

“Liking has nothing to do with it Stiles” said Derek

“Your get high” said Danny

“Ruin my fun” he pouted and stuck his bottom lip Derek kissed him “what was that for?” Stiles asked Derek shrugged and ate.

“So Allison and Lydia left Markus with you?” Jackson asked.

“Yes they left him with me” smiled Derek

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Danny shut the door and turned round and locked the door he turned round “I’m getting in the shower want to join me” Danny took his jacket off.

“Meet you in there” Jackson told him.

“Okay” Danny left the room and the shower started up Jackson took his coat and shoes off.

Jackson took an envelope from his pocket and opened it “okay” he walked and went to the bathroom he walked and entered the shower Danny was soaping up his hair.

“Hey” Jackson moved up behind him and kissed the back of his neck “hm” Danny turned round “Hi” they kissed.

Jackson grabbed the shampoo bottle and done his hair “Danny I was thinking” he said.

Danny stood under the shower “did it hurt?” Danny quipped.

“Oi” Jackson slapped his arse “ooooooow fucker” Danny slapped his chest and then they kissed again “g on then”.

“I have booked a holiday” Jackson told him.

“And I want you to come” he told him “seriously” he asked “seriously” Jackson said.

“Yes” Danny kissed him.

T.B.C……………………


	12. Chapter 12

Musett Choisuel

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

PB – Scene Change

Italics – flashbacks

Bold – Dreams

I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

Teen Wolf: Physical Barriers

 

Season 2 Episode 12

 

Isaac packed his suitcase “when does your flight get in?” Stiles asked.

“Four hours” he answered “so not long then” he asked “nope”.

“Let me at least buy you lunch” Stiles raised an eyebrow.

“Okay I suppose you want to go to the diner” Isaac asked “and why not” he raised an eyebrow, Stiles hit him.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Dimples” Laura hugged Isaac.

“Oh hey Laura” boy Stiles and Isaac sat down “okay what would you like then” she asked.

“Can I ponder” he said to her.

“Of course be back” she went Isaac looked at the menu “you always know what you want” Stiles asked.

“Well at the moment I can’t decide”.

“Does that mean just food or other stuff” Stiles asked “me and Erica slept together” he told him

“Really when was this” Stiles asked.

“Two weeks ago” said Isaac “two weeks” he repeated “yeah”

“Just after she came back” he said. “Oooooh well……..you……..um did you enjoy it “he asked.

“It was………..different” he answered.

“Different EW or different ‘hmmm Pussy’” he asked.

“I haven’t got an answer to that” Isaac said to him “oh I’ll ask again to………oh txt me” he said and smiled.

“Laura were ready to order” Laura walked over to them “okay boys what can I get you?” she asked them “cheeseburger and fries please” Isaac answered.

“Cheese and bacon chicken BBQ melt with curly fries” Stiles asked.

“Coming up” she left Stiles folded his arms and leaned forward on the table.

Isaac leaned his head on his arm “I heard about Derek’s place” Isaac said to him.

“Yeah it was kind of scary we could have been there” he told him.

“I know I would hate it”

Laura came up to them again “drinks” Laura asked them “Can I have tea and chocolate milkshake” Isaac ordered “and I will have a coca cola” Stiles asked.

“Be back soon” she left again.

Stiles yawned “Derek keeping you up” Isaac asked “no we were clearing up the mess”

“Ahhhh” the diner door opened Derek walked in with Scott They walked up to the table “budge up” Derek said Stiles moved.

“Can I sit” Scott asked.

“Oh sure” Isaac moved up and Scott sat down with him

“Are you ordering” Stiles asked “yeah” Isaac looked at Scott “are you” he asked “yeah” he smiled at him

Laura walked over and put glasses down “suppose you too want something to eat” she asked “yeah” Scott answered with a smile.

They ordered and Laura left

Stiles yawned again and rubbed the back of his neck “do you really have no idea who could of done this” Scott asked.

“No one I know I would do this sort of thing” Derek answered him.

“It could be some dude you fucked” Scott told him “that could be one idea” he answered.

“It could be two dudes you fucked” Isaac laughed.

“Or three” Laura put Stiles and Isaac’s plates down on “didn’t ask for your input Laura” Derek stated

“I’m your older sister I am meant to have an opinion” she snapped some gum “whatever”

Laura ruffled Derek’s hair “someone needs a haircut” she told him.

“I’m 28 years old Laura I will decide when I cut it” he told her “sometimes I really wonder” Laura left

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Ah” Stiles moaned Derek sucked on one of his nipples “god I should really leave I’ve been here over an hour Isaac leaving soon” Derek moved his mouth onto the others one.

“You can’t leave” Derek said.

“Why” he asked “because” came his answer he looked up at him “you don’t want to say bye” said Derek.

“You’re…………not right at all” Stiles said “I am right and you know I am……….now is you going to stop worrying and let me fuck you”.

Stiles smiled

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Isaac knocked on the door he put one hand in his pocket the door opened a minute later “Isaac” Scott said

“Hi……Scott” he smiled “what brings you here” Scott asked “I’ve come to say good bye” Isaac told him.

“Bye……where are you going” Scott asked him.

“New York to study an acting school one of the best” he one arm shrugged “oh…..well I’m happy for you………I really am” Scott said.

“I’m happy for me…………take care of yourself okay” he told him.

“You to” he watched him leave and then shut the door “I’ll miss you, I love you”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles hugged Isaac “phone me, text me when you land in New York” Stiles asked him.

“You know I will G” he promised “I will be expecting it Zac” he stepped back.

“Don’t let Derek push you around okay” he told him.

“You know I won’t Isaac” Stiles said to him

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles ran down the stairs and walked to the door he walked and picked up the post and then looked through it “One for me” he raised an eyebrow and walked into the kitchen.

“No address just put through the letter box” he opened it and took the paper out and read his eyes widened as he dropped the letter.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

There was a bang on the door “Deeeeeeereeeeeeek are you in……….Derek I need to talk to you” Derek walked out of the bedroom and done his pants up.

“Hold on” he opened the door Stiles rushed in “what the hell Stiles…………I told you I’ll” Derek began Stiles handed him the letter.

A guy came out of the bedroom “is everything okay” he asked he was fully dressed “fuck off” Stiles stated.

“And who are you” he asked.

“I am the guy he fucks more than once………..unlike you” he said to him

The guy sneered and left

“When did you get this?” Derek asked “when I got home” Stiles rubbed his arm “didn’t you tell your dad” Derek asked.

“That’s not something I want my dad to see” he said.

The picture was of them having sex there were words written on it ‘watching you Stiles you don’t know how gorgeous you look’

Derek put his arm round his waist

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

John looked round the room “there was no sign of anything like a camera” he said “I just didn’t think we needed to look for one” he said.

“Could you show me your room” Derek took him Stiles sat down he covered his face with both hands his mobile suddenly rung

“Isaac hey are you there” he asked into the mouth piece “what’s your apartment like” he asked “yeah no I am okay why do I sound weird” he asked.

“Okay” Derek and John walked out “there was no sign of anything” they walked.

“Talk to you later Zac” smiled Stiles “luv ya to” he hung up.

“Was that Isaac” John asked “yeah………well” he asked he put his phone back in his pocket “there was no sign of anything, the picture could of been snapped anytime” he said to them.

“Dad what are we going to do?” asked Stiles.

“I can station a couple of my men outside” he asked “do I?”

“Okay………..everything will be fine Stiles kay” John told him “can I just have a quick word with Derek” John asked.

“Um okay I need the toilet” he left.

Derek turned “before my son met you everything was perfect” John said “I don’t know who you have pissed off but my son is in the middle of it” John said stepping back a little “Do you love my son Derek” he asked.

Derek looked at him “I……..can’t answer that sir” he told him.

“If course you can’t some like you would never admit something like that” John Jibed “If you love my son tell him, if you don’t tell him I want him to have a whole heart when and if he gets accepted” he explained.

“Accepted” Derek pondered.

“Yes he received a letter from the New York teaching college saying his decision will be made in the New Year” John Explained “Tell Stiles I will see him later” John left

Derek sat down on the sofa and folded his arms the sound of the chain getting pulled and Stiles came back into the room “he’s gone” he walked and sat.

“Yeah” he answered.

“Shall we go to Jungle tonight” he asked “sure”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Scott drunk “another one” Jason poured him another shot “feeling okay are we Scott” he asked him “just peachy” he answered,

“Hey Derek” said Jason they walked up “hey Jazz can I get my usual Scotch and Stiles will have a coke” he told him

“Not drinking tonight” Jason asked “no” Stiles shook his head

He turned and looked into the crowd his eyes narrowed “I’ll be back” he said and left he walked up behind someone.

“Oi what are you doing here?” he tapped the guy on the shoulder.

“Hi Stilinski” Matt grinned.

Stiles narrowed his eyes “Oi I repeat what you are doing here” he asked again “what does it look like” Matt raised an eyebrow.

“You’re not gay fucker” he told him.

“I am here with my gay cousin” Matt said “and who is that” he asked.

“Hey Stiles” Stiles turned his head “Liam”.

Liam nodded “it’s been a while” said Liam

“I guess” came Stiles answered “you too are related” Stiles asked.

“Yeah were cousins” Liam smiled “when I saw Mattie after so long and I told him I was gay” he said to him.

Matt shrugged “I accepted him because he is family” he told him

Derek looked over at them he put his drink down “everything okay” Scott asked.

“Fine………I will be back in a mo.”

“Why the hell is everyone leaving” Scott placed his drink down.

Derek walked up behind Stiles “Is everything okay” he put an arm round Stiles shoulder.

“Yeah its fine” Liam said “come Matt” Liam dragged him off.

“Stiles” Derek asked.

Stiles turned round “I’m okay” Derek kissed him on the lips “hm” Derek pulled him close “shall we leave” he asked “Not yet soon” they kissed again.

Scott drunk and turned round someone bumped into him “I am so sorry” the guy said Scott swallowed the guy smiled at him.

“Let me replace your drink” he held his hand out “I’m Ennis” he introduced himself.

“Scott” Scott shook back.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek unlocked the door and walked in “ready for a round” he said “hm” they kissed as Derek shut the door with Stiles body and then they kissed.

Stiles opened his eyes Derek wasn’t in bed “Derek” he got up and put some sweat pants and left the room.

Derek was on his stomach on the floor Stiles walked in “Derek” he ran up and knelled “Der” he touched his head there was blood “Derek” he said.

“He won’t wake up yet” came a voice Stiles stood up and turned round.

A figure was in the door way “Matt”

T.B.C…………….


End file.
